¿Quien dice primero te amo?
by Hitomi Miwa
Summary: UA.Sasuke Canta con el corazón, la comeptencia termina y el ganador se llevara de premio un cupo en el duelo de bandas. ¿Perdonara Naruto a Sasuke? Entra y descubrelo ;
1. Chapter 1

**PUES QUE PUEDO DECIR ESPERO MI NUEVO FIC LES GUSTE ES UN SASUXNARU…YAOI Y SE VIENE BUENISIMO…ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MAKITA MI HERMANA CON LA CUAL DIAS ATRÁS COMPARTI UNA LINDA TARDE…PARA USTED HERMANA…**

-DIALOGO

_-Pensamientos…_

Capitulo uno: Malos tratos.

La tarde caía sobre la mansión Uhichia, y el menor de los herederos entraba ah su habitación bastante amplia, esta consistía en: Una cama de dos plazas en medio de la habitación con sabanas negras y un cubrecama rojo…, al lado derecho un amplio closet y junto a este una guitarra eléctrica, al lado izquierdo una mesita con la foto de su familia, al lado una mini biblioteca, una cajonera y arriba de esta peluches, frente a su cama un televisor bastante grande, un dvd, video, equipo de música etc.

Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había echo aquella tarde…

/_Un tarde completa perdida con Sakura, no se en que momento se me ocurrió decirle que si… Me aburren sus estupideces… Creo que la voy a patear (1) me tiene harto/ _pensó para sus adentros…

Mientras pensaba en como deshacerse de Sakura tocaron la puerta sin moverse de su sitio hablo…

-Pase…

-Buenas tardes joven… dijo un chico de hermosos ojos azules y rubio cabellos quien entraba en ese instante a la habitación…-Quería saber si se le ofrece algo… dijo sonriéndole…

-Ah, tú, si prepárame el baño estoy muy cansado, dile a Mary que me sirva la cena… dijo en la misma posición…

-Bien joven… Oiga le ah llegado un paquete esta tarde, se lo traigo enseguida…

Y así en chico salio de ahí… Sasuke no era capaz de tratarle bien ni mirarle a los ojos… aquel chico provocaba demasiadas sensaciones en el… Lo deseaba hace ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca hizo notar su atracción hacia el chico… Naruto había llegado a su "casa" hace 6 años cuando este tenia 10 años, desde l primer momento sintió una endemoniada atracción por el… Eran el dueño de sus más profundos deseos…

Naruto Era huérfano, fue abandonado frente a la casa de Mary, una mujer que luego de un tiempo comenzó a trabaja puertas a dentro en la casa Uhichia, en la cual aceptaron con mucha felicidad a Naruto quien era un alegre y lindo chico, ahora de 16 años, este trabajaba en la casa como empleado, pero era considerado al igual que Mary como parte de la familia… Pasaban todas las fiestas juntos, y Naruto era muy feliz… Pero Sasuke jamás lo vio como familia, menos como amigo… Siempre fue muy desagradable con el, quería esconder todo lo que el rubio le provocaba… Nunca le dedico siquiera una sonrisa… No podía demostrar su atracción… No podía…

-Aquí está joven…el chico se acerco y estiro sus manos para dárselo…-Me dijeron que era urgente…

Sasuke se levanto y quedo sentado frente a Naruto y lo miro, estiro sus manos y recibió el paquete… Todo parecía normal, pero Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo… y sin percatarse le tenia tomaba la muñeca… Deseaba hacerlo suyo ahora, sus hormonas lo pedían a gritos…

-Joven ¿Sucede algo? Pregunto al no entender la actitud de su "amo"

Sasuke lo soltó y miro hacia otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo…se sentía avergonzado por su actitud y debilidad frente al chico…

-No es nada, ve a prepararme el baño Naruto… dijo parándose y diciéndose a su pequeña biblioteca…

-Si joven Sasuke… Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y salio directo al baño a preparar todo…

_/Maldición estupidas hormonas…Me atrae tanto… esa piel morena, su cabello su aroma…su piel es tan suave…Me excita su sola presencia… Esos labios carnosos y rozados, parecen tan suaves y dulces…su cuerpo tan bien formado…maldición todo en el es tan perfecto…demasiado perfecto…/_ sus pensamiento comenzaban a excitarlo y su entrepierna cobraba vida…

-Joven Sasuke el baño esta listo… dijo Naruto quien entraba al cuarto

-Bien puedes retirarte… dijo con voz entrecortada por la excitación del momento…

-Le sucede algo joven, se escucha extraño… ¿Necesita algo? Dijo acercándose…

-No nada, gracias Naruto puedes largarte… dijo con un tono despectivo…

-Bien joven al salir del baño subiré su comida… dijo el chico…-Bien me retiro…

Naruto salio y dejo solo a Sasuke quien corrió al baño a arreglar "un pequeño problema" entre sus piernas…

Naruto por su parte se fue a la cocina donde se encontró con una mujer de unos 45 años quien lavaba los platos…

-Mary el joven ya llego dijo que quería su cena… hablo Naruto desde el marco de la puerta…

-Bien se la caliento de inmediato…dijo la mujer de rojizos cabellos y azules ojos…

-No te preocupes se ah ido a bañar, pero sabes últimamente lo eh notado raro, de pronto se me queda viendo, creo que necesita un amigo, que yo sepa no se lleva muy bien con los chicos de su escuela… dijo Naruto a la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella

-No se Naruto… tal vez tengas razón, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por el joven Sasuke, el siempre te ah tratado muy mal no se como puedes quererlo tanto…dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla del chico…

-Sabes muy bien por que lo hago… dijo el chico sonrojándose y desviando la mirada…

-Claro que lo se, pero sabes muy bien que esos sentimiento jamás serán correspondidos por el… dijo la mujer con un semblante serio…- El joven jamás te mirara como tu lo miras a el… Deja de soñar hijo… dijo la mujer con tristeza…

-Lo se, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora Mary…y yo lo amo… dijo con seguridad en sus palabras y una sonrisa de media boca…

-Espero no salgas dañado Naruto…no quiero verte sufrir… dijo la mujer abrazándole…

-No te preocupes Mary, y ya ve a calentar la comida sino se va a molestar con nosotros… dijo el chico

La mujer se fue ah hacer sus cosas, mientras Naruto sacaba una manzana dispuesto a comérsela… pero sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar…

-Buenas noches casa de la familia Uhichia… dijo Naruto…

-Hola Naruto habla Sakura, ¿Esta Sasuke por ahí? Dijo la chica

-El joven se esta bañando señorita Sakura ¿Le digo que le devuelva el llamado? Pregunto el rubio

-No, mañana hablo con el, no te preocupes…dijo la chica…

-Bien señorita Sakura… dijo el

-Naruto y tú ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Pregunto interesada la chica…

-Pues de maravilla, al parecer me eximiré de todos los exámenes de mi escuela… tengo todos mis promedios sobre 9…dijo orgulloso el chico…

-¿De veras? Que bueno por ti Naruto, me alegra mucho… Lo que es yo no voy muy bien en matemáticas…dijo la chica fingiendo tristeza

-Pues el joven Sasuke es muy bueno en matemáticas… el podría enseñarle…

-No lo creo, Sasuke y yo no vamos bien, creo que piensa terminar conmigo, por eso lo llamaba para reunirnos mañana y hablar sobre nuestra relación… dijo la chica con un dejo de tristeza…

-Lo lamento señorita Sakura… dijo triste… Sakura realmente le agradaba era muy buena con el y la única que le agradaba para Sasuke…

-No te preocupes, además si te soy sincera estoy enamorada de otro chico… dijo riendo…-Así que el rompimiento con Sasuke no me afecta…

-Pues me alegro por usted señorita Sakura… dijo alegre Naruto…

-No me llames Señorita, dime Sakura a secas…Además quería pedirte un favor…

-Dígame…

-¡No me trates de usted! Dijo con un fingido fastidio…

-Bien Sakura…

-Pues quiero que me des clases de matemáticas, Por favor Naruto me ayudarías mucho… dijo suplicante la chica

-Pues claro no me costaría nada ayudarte, además me agradas mucho… dijo feliz Naruto

-Gracias Naruto entonces mañana te llamo para fijar los días ¿Te parece?

-Claro…

-Bueno hasta entonces Naruto gracias…

-Hasta luego Sakura…

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina… la comida ya estaba servida

-¿Con quien hablabas Naruto? Pregunto curiosa la mujer…

-Sakura la novia del joven Sasuke, me pidió que le ayudar en matemáticas y acepte, ella es muy simpática y agradable conmigo… dijo sonriéndole a la mujer…

-Espero eso no te traiga problemas con el joven, Naruto…dijo la mujer mirándole preocupada…

-Mira mejor subo la cena antes de que el joven Sasuke me mate… así sonrió tomo la bandeja dejando la manzana ahí, por hablar con Sakura aún se la comía… subió a la habitación toco, pero no hubo respuesta/_Aún debe estar bañándose/ _pensó y entro a la habitación del Pelinegro, dejo la bandeja sobre la cama…y tomo su manzana la cual sin desearlo se resbalo de sus manos, cayendo en el velador de Sasuke, botando el marco donde estaba la foto de su familia al piso rompiéndose el vidrio en mil pedazos …

_/ ¡Mierda! El marco del joven Sasuke me va a matar cuando lo vea ¿Qué hago? Tendré que espera a que vuelva y explicárselo… ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? A veces presiento que tengo mala suerte…/_

Tomo la manzana entre sus manos y la maldijo…

-Estupida manzana por tu culpa el joven se va a molestar conmigo…dijo como si la manzana le fuera a responder…-Estoy hablando con una manzana…maldición…

En eso sintió una presencia tras de si, se levanto y quedo frente a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con interrogativa, Naruto le miro para hablarle, pero se fijo en la poca ropa que llevaba Sasuke solo una toalla en la cintura, se quedo callado viendo como las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo…

-Joven yo… empezó Naruto…-Rompí sin querer el marco en el que estaba la foto de su familia… dijo bajando la mirada –Disculpe mi torpeza, prometo pagar el marco… dijo muy avergonzado…

Sasuke no respondió se acerco más, tomo la manzana que se encontraba en las manos del rubio y la miro detenidamente sonrió de una manera muy sensual y se acerco al oído de Naruto y dijo…

-¿Comiendo Manzana, Naruto? Acaso no sabes que ¿La manzana es el fruto prohibido? Dijo con una sensual voz…

Naruto se sonrojo al sentir la cercanía de Sasuke, le enloquecía, pero seria fuerte no podía demostrar su atracción hacia el…

-¿Pagarme? Pues creo saber como puedes pagarme Naruto… dijo acariciando el rostro de Naruto…

-¿Co-como joven? Dijo nervioso…

-Primero deja de llamarme joven, me molesta que lo hagas, Segundo quiero que desde ahora seas exclusivamente mi criado, así que ofrécete para ser mi acompañante… mis padres están en busca de alguien que este disponible solo para mi…y deseo que seas tú… y por ultimo harás…TODO lo que yo te pida… Solo así podré perdonarte tu torpeza…

-Yo… Naruto no podía hablar la actitud de Sasuke le extrañaba demasiado… era muy insinuadotas sus palabras…aquella cercanía… De pronto sintió como Sasuke tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos…

-Dime que lo aras… dijo en un sensual susurro…

-Pues no me molesta, pero le eh prometido a Sakura que le daría clases de Matemáticas… dijo en voz baja

-¿Sakura? ¿Tanta confianza se tiene que ya la tuteas? Dijo irónicamente aun en el oído de Naruto y sosteniendo ahora más fuerte su muñeca…

-Llamo hoy y me pidió el favor, no me pude negar… dijo con voz apagada…

-¿Te gusta mi novia Naruto? Dijo suspirando en el cuello del rubio cosas que lo descoloco un poco, pero supo controlarse…

-No Sasuke, no me gusta Sakura… ella solo me agrada… dijo. Sin darse cuenta le estaba dando explicaciones a Sasuke como si realmente tuvieran algo…

-¿Sasuke? Suena lindo cuando tú lo dices… Naruto perdóname… dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico…

-Pero ¿Por qué? Dijo curioso

-Por tratarte mal, yo… Solo quiero ser tu amigo… /_y más/_

-Pues claro que podemos serlo… dijo sonriendo…

Sin darse cuenta tenia a una mano en la cintura de Sasuke, y con la otra acariciaba su cabello, por su lado Sasuke abrazaba la cintura de Naruto…

¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? Ninguna sabe la respuesta con certeza, solo que así se sentían bien… y ninguno quería que aquel momento terminara…

_/Solo un segundo más para tener a Naruto cerca… Unos instantes nada más…No se que sucede, pero me gusta su cercanía… ¿Quizás me enamore de el? Debe ser, por que siento ¿Mariposas en mi estomago? Es raro lo se, pero me siento increíblemente bien en sus brazos…/_

_/Aunque solo sea un sueño no quiero despertar…me gusta que me abrase… me gusta sentirme importante para él… lo amo y aunque no sienta lo mismo lo amo…/_

Un momento mágico para ambos que termino al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta… se separaron inmediatamente…

-¿Puedo pasar hermano? Dijo la voz de Itachi fuera de la habitación…

-Pasa…dijo con desgano…

-Sasuke sabes creo… ¿Naruto? Hola no te había visto en todo el día… dijo sonriendo

-Hola Itachi…dijo sonriéndole… Es que estaba estudiando en mi cuarto… dijo sonriendo también

-¿Qué querías decirme hermano? Dijo mosqueado por la intromisión de su hermano…

-Pues lo olvide…rió divertido…- A ya me acorde, mamá y papá se van de viaje dentro de tres días y piensan llevarse a Mary para que le ayude, Y creo que seria bueno que planeáramos hacer algo… dijo divertido…

-No lose Itachi ahora se viene los exámenes finales y debo estudiar… dijo el chico…

-No mientas se que estas eximido de todo los ramos… dijo divertido

-Menos de uno genio… dijo mosqueado…

-¿Cuál? Dijo interesado…

-Ciencias sociales… así que ve tú que haces, vete a casa de los abuelos o mejor, vete de casa y dejas de molestarme con tus ocurrencias… dijo irónico…

-Pues aya tu… ¿Naruto que tal si TU Y YO hacemos algo juntos?

Se acerco al chico y le abrazo por los hombros…Sasuke se molesto ante tan gesto de su hermano y lo empujo, pero ciertamente su plan no funciono…Itachi resbalo cayendo sobre Naruto con quien inevitablemente unió sus labio en un beso…

**Notas de autora:** Pues espero les guste mi comienzo…un beso que miedo… pues espero sea de su agrado y dejen un reviews! A la pobre hitomi TT bueno eso seria pido mínimo 7 reviews para continuarla sino no ahí continuación…o quizás si: P depende de su opinión… bueno lo dejo a su criterio besos

Hitomi miwa.


	2. Forever love

**CAPITULO DEDICA A TSUBAKI KITSUNE QUE FUE EL RR ES UN FIC SHOUNEN AI/YAOI PARA LOS QUE NO LES GUSTA SE ME VAN ALRGANDO…**

Capitulo dos: Forever love

_-Pues aya tu… ¿Naruto que tal si TU Y YO hacemos algo juntos?_

_Se acerco al chico y le abrazo por los hombros…Sasuke se molesto ante tal gesto de su hermano y lo empujo, pero ciertamente su plan no funciono…Itachi resbalo cayendo sobre Naruto con quien inevitablemente unió sus labio en un beso…_

Sasuke miraba horrorizado la escena, y todo por unos celos que lo invadieron cuando su hermano le ofreció a Naruto pasar esos días juntos, sentía como su sangre ardía…

_¿Cómo puedo ser tan estupido?… Naruto se ah besado con mi hermano y quien a provocado esto eh sido yo… ¡Como envidio a Mi hermano! ¡Mierda/ _ se decía mentalmente

Itachi lentamente se separo de Naruto, pero quedo en la misma posición ósea sobre el rubio…lo contemplo unos momentos, su carita sonrojada le producía una gran ternura… y aunque quisiera negarlo aquel beso le había agradado mucho… Ya que de un tiempo a esta parte Naruto le atraía mucho…

_/Se ve tierno así, podría estar eternamente mirándolo… es tan lindo… me gustaría poder decírselo y que el me correspondiera… Naruto… te amo…/_

Comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio, quien ya no podía con el sonrojo en su rostro… Itachi le sonreía, pero el estaba demasiado nervioso siquiera como para pararse eh irse del lugar…

_/ ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi? Besarme con Itachi dios mí, Solo a un idiota como yo le pasan estas cosas ¿Qué are/ _

-¿Piensas quedarte sobre Naruto eternamente? Hablo un molesto Sasuke, a quien se le podía a ver a flor de piel los celos que sentía…

-No quiero, me gusta tener a Naruto así… dijo descaradamente Itachi…

-¿¡Que! Dijo Sasuke furioso -¡No te lo permitiré!

Tomo a Itachi por los hombros y lo arrastro hasta que su cuerpo con el de Naruto no hacían contacto… Naruto se paro lentamente y observaba a ambos hermanos que se miraban con odio…

-¿Se podría saber que Mierda te pasa Sasuke? Dijo Itachi enoja por la intromisión de su pequeño hermano…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti descarado? Dijo aún mas molesto el chico

-Tu eres mi problema siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, pequeño estupido… dijo molesto…

-Pues fíjate que Naruto es mi amigo y no dejare que te propases con el…Sasuke estaba realmente molesto…

-¿Amigos? Tu jamás lo has tratado bien, lo basureas, te crees lo mejor, pero sabes se que en el fondo el te odia… dijo sonriendo ampliamente…

-Tú que sabes inbesil… Sasuke miraba con rabia a su hermano…

-Todos tenemos lo que merecemos ¿no? ¿Sabes cuantas veces se lo dijiste a Naruto? ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo vi llorar por tu culpa? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en lo que siente? La rabia segaba a Itachi…

- Tu no sabes por que lo hacia… una tristeza embargo su voz… nunca había pensado en eso…

-¿Y por que lo hacías? Grito Itachi

-¡Ya basta! Naruto se molesto por que hablaban de el sin considerar que el estaba presente…

-¿Naruto? Hablaron al unísono ambos chicos mirándole sorprendidos

-No peleen más, los hermanos no hacen eso… dijo bajando la mirada…-Y menos por la culpa de un simple empleado…

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y salio corriendo de la habitación de Sasuke…

-¿Te gusta verdad? Hablo Itachi mirándole a los ojos…

-Que te importa…

-Responde ¿Te gusta Naruto?

-Si me encanta, me fascina, sueño todos los putos días con él, me excita su sola presencia, quiero hacerlo mío… ironizo Sasuke quien de respuesta recibió una abofeteada…

-Maldito Bastardo…

Itachi salio de la habitación dejando a Sasuke solo, acariciando su lastimada mejilla… Claro que lo de antes era "mentira" ósea si lo deseaba, pero también lo amaba…

-Naruto, tu no eres un simple empleado… susurro y se fue a vestir para luego comer su cena que luego de tantos conflictos se había enfriado…

9:30am

Unos molestos ruidos sacaron a Sasuke de sus dulces sueños… Se levanto, y llevaba puesto solo unos bóxer ya que la noche recién pasada había sido muy calurosa… Salio de su habitación buscando el origen del sonido… y vio la puerta de la habitación de al lado abierta, lentamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con Naruto acomodando sus cosas en aquella habitación… Se sonrojo al ver que el chico llevaba al igual que el un bóxer bastante apretado para su gusto… y una pequeñita polera negra…

-Buenos días Naruto… dijo con la voz mas sexy que pudo y entro en la habitación…

Naruto se asusto por la sorpresiva entrada de Sasuke se volteo y lo saludo…

-Buenos días…

-Veo que te cambias de habitación junto a la mía… se acercaba lentamente a Naruto…

-Pues si, ayer hable con sus padres y les propuse ser su empleado personal…y aceptaron gustosos… dijo Naruto sonriéndole…

-Entonces…ahora eres solo mío… dijo acercándose peligrosamente…

-Pues debo cumplir todo lo que usted ordene… dijo alejándose de Sasuke…

-¿Lo que yo quiera? Dijo al fin acorralando a Naruto en la pared…

-S-si… dijo con un hilo de voz

-Pues lo que deseo ahora es… que aceptes salir hoy conmigo… susurro en su oído

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde? Pregunto curioso…

-Ahí lo averiguaras… arreglate nos vamos en media hora…

-Pues claro joven Sasuke…

Ah Sasuke le molesto que lo volviera a llamar así… y se acerco más a el, mala decisión por que al acercarse tanto sus entrepiernas chocaron produciendo un enorme placer en ambos… y sin desearlo Naruto no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido… Naruto parecía tomate de tan rojo que estaba… y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke… Sasuke no lo resistía aquel gemido despertó toda sus hormonas… y volvió a rozar sus entrepiernas y sintió como Naruto se tensaba… y se aferraba más a el…

-P-Por fa…vor detén…gase Joven… dijo con la voz entrecortada…

-Te dije que me molesta que me trataras de joven… Soy Sasuke… vamos dilo Sasuke… repetía mientras acariciaba los muslos del rubio quien comenzaba a excitarse por las insinuadoras caricias de Sasuke…

-SA…su...ke… puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke…

-Otra vez quiero escucharlo de tus labios… decía ahora acercándose a su cuello…

-Sasuke… Sasuke…Sasuke… decía extasiado…

Ya no podía más lentamente Sasuke se acerco a los labios del rubio…se rozaron, un suave rocé que hizo que ambos se estremecieran… Sasuke coloco sus manos en la cintura del chico… ese beso seria inolvidable para ambos… Se acercaban lentamente… unieron sus labios, estos se acariciaban tímidamente disfrutándose, deseándose… Pronto quisieron más y Sasuke lamió los labios de Naruto pidiendo la entrada a su boca… Naruto obedeció y sus lenguas se encontraron… luego de tanto añorarse estaban juntas… se acoplaron perfectamente…se entrelazaban acariciándose locamente, como si fuera el primer y ultimo beso… Sasuke se apegaba más al cuerpo de Naruto haciendo presión en la cintura de este…Naruto por su parte presionaba la nuca para hacer más profundo aquel excitante beso, Sus alientos y sabores conminados… Bajaron el ritmo… ahora era lento… suave como al principio, Naruto enredo sus dedos en el suave cabello de Sasuke…… Todo era perfecto… Un momento deseado hace mucho por ambos… Excepto por una cosa…

-¡Naruto!

Ambos chicos se separaron bruscamente… Naruto se tapaba la boca y negaba con la cabeza… Sasuke por su lado se veía nervioso y preocupado… Frente a ellos se encontraba Mary con el mayor rostro de preocupación…

-Mary, yo puedo explicártelo…hablo Sasuke…

-No joven usted no me diga nada, Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Hablo la mujer…

-Mary yo… hablo nervioso…

-Te eh dicho mil veces que no hagas tanto ruido, mira has despertado al joven… eres un tontorrón… dijo la mujer…

Un suspiro de alivio salio de la boca de ambos chicos… Mary no los había visto…

-Bueno Mary no es para tanto, solo vine a hablar con Naruto sobre algo importante, pero no te enojes…dijo ¿Sonriendo Sasuke? la actitud le pareció extraña a la mujer, hace mucho que no veía tan feliz al joven Sasuke…

-Bueno me retiro. Hablo Sasuke.-Ya sabes Naruto en media hora… y se fue de la habitación…

Naruto aún no se lo podía creer, la adrenalina aún corría por su cuerpo, Mary miro con preocupación a Naruto, se veía muy descolocado, como si ya no estuviera en este mundo…

-Naruto ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto preocupada

-No, no es nada… No te preocupes. El sonrojo aún era visible y el nerviosismo…

-¿Seguro? Insistió.

-Si, vamos no te preocupes tanto por mí. Ya debo ir a vestirme sino Sasuke me va a regañar Mary… Tomo ropa que estaba en una de las cajas y se disponía a salir cuando…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza Naruto?

_/Aquí ahí algo raro, Naruto me esta ocultando algo, tengo el presentimiento que algo paso entre Naruto y el joven Sasuke, como para que ambos tuvieran esa cara cuando entre…/_

-El me pidió que lo tratara así Mary, no me pude negar… sonrió de media boca

-Mira Naruto, esto te lo voy a decir una sola vez, por mucho que agradezca y quiera a esta familia, si te llego a pillar en romances con algún de los dos jóvenes… Nos vamos… me escuchaste, nos vamos… así cuidadito con andar haciendo estupideces… dijo la mujer y salio del cuarto…

_/Mary… se que lo hace por protegerme, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el beso con Sasuke, Dios creí que iba a morir asfixiado, pero sus labio eran suaves y dulces… Fue mi primer beso… excepto por el accidental con Itachi, pero fueron totalmente diferentes, Sasuke… maldición creo que con esto quede en evidencia… Sabrá que me gusta, pero ¿El que siente por mí? Que estoy pensado, Naruto por dios ¿Cómo eres tan inbesil? Obviamente Sasuke te ve tan solo como su empleado… a lo más como un posible amigo… Lo de hace un rato para el no fue nada…/_

Ambos jóvenes ya estaban listo para irse, Naruto tenia una expresión más bien seria, por dentro sentía dolor de no ser correspondido, según él, por el pelinegro, Este por su lado era el ser humano más feliz, obviamente disimulaba muy bien este sentimiento…

-Bueno Naruto ya vamonos o se nos ara tarde… hablo Sasuke…

-Si. Respondió sin mucho ánimo cosa que Sasuke no paso por alto…

-¿Te pasa algo Naruto? Pregunto mirando hacia otro lado, no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para él…

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes… dijo bajando la mirada…

-Naruto lo de esta mañana yo… se sonrojo al volver aquellas imágenes a su mente…

-Yo entiendo…hablo con tristeza…

-¿De verdad? Mostró asombro en sus palabras ¿Lo había descubierto?

-Si, así que no te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie… ¿Qué importancia tiene un impulso? Hablo con melancolía, tristeza y pena en sus palabras…

_¿Un impulso? ¿Eso crees que fue? En parte si lo fue, pero… maldición no has entendido nada ¡Baka! Yo siento amor por ti ¿No lo notas/_ pensó Sasuke _/ O es acaso que tú ¿No sientes nada por mi? ¿Por qué respondiste mi beso? ¿Solo un impulso? Si así es te voy a conquistar Naruto lo are como sea…/_

-Si que importancia tiene… hablo para ver la expresión de Naruto que cambio… Sasuke pudo percibir un dolor horrible en sus ojos…

-Ya vamonos… dijo Sasuke

-¿A dónde vas con Naruto hermano? Hablo un Itachi que bajaba las escaleras

-¿Qué te importa? Esa es cosa mía…dijo- Ahora Naruto es mi "acompañante", si escuchaste bien, solo me servirá a mi… su tono fue de triunfo y satisfacción al ver la cara de Itachi…

- Maldito… ya veras que no conseguirás lo que quieres… hablo serio

-¿Lo que quiere? Pregunto Naruto a quien le llamo la atención la ultima frase…

-Si Naruto, el solo quiere… fue interrumpido por Sasuke

-¡Cállate! Eres un maldito entrometido, no te metas donde no te llaman… hablo furioso Sasuke

-Solo quiere acostarse contigo, para después botarte… me lo dijo anoche… hablo triunfante Itachi al dejar mal a Sasuke frente a Naruto…

-¡No es cierto! Grito enfurecido…

-¡Si lo es! Itachi iba dispuesto a golpear a su hermano…

Naruto si interpuso entre ambos para que no se golpearan…

-¿Nos vamos Sasuke? Hablo el rubio…

-Claro vamonos, dejemos a este inbesil…

Tomo a Naruto de la muñeca y se lo llevo, Itachi quedo molesto por la intromisión de del rubio la cual evidentemente favoreció a su pequeño hermano-

_/Maldito Sasuke me las va a pagar, no dejare que se aproveche de Naruto, no se lo permitiré, Naruto será mi pareja no la de Sasuke por que yo si lo amo…/_

…

El rubio caminaba cabizbajo, las palabras de Itachi habían calado fuerte en su alma…

_/ ¿Quiere acostarse conmigo? ¿Eso es todo lo que desea de mí? ¿Tan solo soy su juguete de turno? Tal vez no fue la mejor idea aceptar su proposición, no en mi situación, no amándolo como lo hago. Pero si lo pienso…si el me lo pidiera yo… me entregaría a él por que lo amo aunque el no me ame, lo aceptaría, por que deseo que el sea el primero/ _

-¿Adonde vamos? Pregunto el rubio levantando la mirada

-Ya veras, oye por lo que dijo mi hermano, si le dije eso anoche, pero… no pudo terminar la frase…

-No te molestes en explicarme a mi, recuerda que quien soy y el lugar que ocupo, no debes explicarme nada… dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Pero quiero que lo sepas…yo…lo dije solo para que Itachi se molestara… Y dejara de perseguirte. Su voz sonaba apagada.

-Ósea que fue ¿Solo para que tú hermano se molestara? Pregunto

-Pues si… respondió Sasuke

-Ya veo… respondió triste

Caminaron por largo rato hasta llegar a su destino.

-Aquí es. Hablo Sasuke

-¿Una tienda de celulares? Pregunto curioso…

-No tonto mira al frente… mostró un gran parque de diversiones –Para celebrar que ahora eres solo para mi… dijo y tomo de la mano a Naruto dirigiendo al parque. Naruto se sonrojo por el comentario del pelinegro

_Para celebrar que ahora eres solo para mí… _pensó que aquella frase escondía algo.

-Y bien Naruto ¿Ah que no te atreves a subvierte a esta casa del terror? ¿Tienes que ir caminando? Hablo con voz tétrica.

-Pues si que me atrevo…Hablo-Veras que no soy un cobarde.

Sasuke compro las entradas y ambos se pusieron a la fila, luego de un rato entraron al lugar. Era oscuro y eso asustaba a Naruto quien sin darse cuenta, tomo la mano de Sasuke, este si lo noto, pro no hizo ningún comentario…

_/Esto va ser mas divertido de lo que imagine/_ pensó para si el Uhichia

Entraron a un sala en la cual había un medico que parecía opera a alguien, en las paredes se veían brazos y piernas pegadas y un brasco con ojos y más con distintas partes del cuerpo mutiladas… el doctor miro a las personas presentes y se acerco a nuestra pareja específicamente a Naruto…

-Ese color de ojos no lo tengo… hablo- Me hace falta en mi colección…

Naruto se estremeció al comentario del hombre y se aferro más a Sasuke, el hombre rió y la gente siguió avanzando hacia otra sala, en esta había una cama en medio y una niña de unos 10 años se encontraba en ella, junto a estas estaba un vampiro quien pronto hablo.

-Cállense sino quieren despertar a Sofy, ah esta niña la posee el mismo diablo y mata a quien se le acerque…

Naruto no podía con el miedo que sentía, Sasuke estaba feliz, Naruto le abrazaba por la cintura y se estremecía a cada segundo depuro miedo… La niña de la cama se despertó y poco a poco se fue transformando en un mounstro… Y así pasaron por más salas hasta llegar a la última… Era un calabozo y en el se encontraba un hombre gordo y muy feo… Quien limpiaba una cierra eléctrica… Miro a los presentes y dijo:

-Voy a probar mi maquina y así la encendió la maquina…

Todos corrían despavoridos al igual que nuestra pareja, Naruto quien no había soltado a Sasuke corría desesperado, subirse a aquel juego no fue buena idea… pasaron por un puente movedizo antes de salir al fin a la luz del día… Naruto no se percato de esto y por el miedo tenia a Sasuke abrazo fuertemente… Sasuke rodeo su cintura, poco a poco Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos y se vio abrazado de Sasuke, Se trato de alejar, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-¿Tienes miedo? Pregunto divertido Sasuke.

-No te burles, además todo me miraban solo a mi… dijo recordando al doctor…

-Tal vez sea por lo lindo que eres Naruto…

Esas palabras salieron sin pensarlas de su boca, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran… Lentamente se separaron…

-Bueno Sasuke yo quería decirte que… bueno yo…

-No pienses tanto se re secara el cerebro ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Y aquella tarde la pasaron juntos y se divirtieron como nunca…

_/Naruto se esta riendo y es gracias a mi, esa sonrisa yo la provoque, y va dedicada a mi solo a mi… me siento feliz inmensamente feliz…Me gustaría poder expresarle lo que siento, pero no, no puedo decírselo si el me quiere me lo dirá, yo no me arriesgare a confesarme primero, por que se a Naruto le gusto, lo note hoy por la mañana cuando nos besamos, pero ¿Será amor, o solo atracción física? Debo averiguarlo/_

Caminaban por el parque hacia unos árboles, sentándose uno al lado del otro… Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, este le tomo una mano y comenzó a acariciarla, era un momento mágico para ambos al fin solos… Sasuke acerco su mejilla a la de Naruto y la acaricio con la suyas, quería buscar esos labios, lo deseaba otra vez… Naruto inclino su cabeza hacia los labios de Sasuke buscando lo mismo cuando…

Ring, ring (XD sonido barato de celular)

Naruto busco en su bolsillo, nunca nadie le llamaba, pero siempre lo traía por si un mensaje llegaba…

-Disculpa… miro a Sasuke quien parecía muy molesto

_Conversación telefónica_

-Hola ¿Quién?

-Hola Naruto ¿No me digas que te olvidaste de tu querido amigo Gaara?

-¡Gaara! Cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos, creí que me habías olvidado.

-Pues ya ves que no Naru-chan, oye hable con Neji y ¿sabes que me dijo?

-¿Qué? Anda dime

-Quiere que formemos la banda ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Como iba a olvidarlo! Me parece genial Gaara-chan solo nos faltaría una guitarra eléctrica…

-Así es, aquí estamos buscando a alguien, pero no te preocupes para el festival de tu escuela ya estamos inscritos, Neji hizo todo los arreglos, en 4 semanas…

-O fantástico, me parece estupendo Gaara-kun, entonces me avisas ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo? Para arreglar todo ¿Vale?

-Vale Naru-chan, te me cuidas, te llamo mañana por lo de los ensayos

-Okey cuídate Adiós!

Naruto corto el teléfono feliz de la vida, Sasuke se veía molesto por que al parecer ese tal Gaara era muy amigo de SU Naruto…

-¿Gaara-kun? ¿Quién es? Pregunto con un tono de molestia

-Un amigo que conocí hace unos años en un torneo de básquetbol, estudia cerca de i escuela… explico.

-Veo que lo aprecias mucho…

Le molestaba la emoción con que Naruto hablaba de él.

-Pues si, él es muy especial para mi… hablo mirando al cielo.

-Ya veo ¿Y por que te llamaba? Ya parecía vieja, pero quería saberlo todo acerca de ese tal Gaara.

-Pues un vez nos juntamos con Gaara y Neji su nov… amigo y yo me puse a cantar y Gaara a tocar la batería y Neji el teclado, todo sonó bastante bien, y quisimos participar en el festival de mi escuela, pero aquella vez Neji se esguinso una mano y no pudo tocar y quedamos fuera, este año queríamos participar de nuevo, pero debían avisarme y al fin lo han hecho, tocaremos dentro de 4 semanas….

Naruto se veía totalmente feliz…

-Naruto tú ¿Cantas? Miro incrédulo Sasuke

-Pues si, no mucho, pero me defiendo… rió divertido

-Cantame algo… dijo con voz sensual

-¿Cantarte? ¿Qué quieres que cante? Aquella voz otra vez esa que le ponía nervioso

- Pues quizás algo de X… dijo acercándose…

-Pues si tengo una… pues escúchala…

_Mou hitori de arukenai  
(Ahora no puedo caminar)_

_toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite_

_(Los vientos del Tiempo son demasiado fuertes)_

_ah... kizu tsuku koto nante_

_(Ah, está herido)_

_nureta hazu dakedo ima wa  
(Ahora mismo me debo de haber acostumbrado a él)_

Ah... kono mama dakishimete  
(Ah, déjame ser como soy)

La voz de Naruto era sorpréndete, bellísima, Sasuke quedo anonadado, frente a la voz mas dulce que había escuchado---

_nureta mama no kokoro wo  
(Mi corazón, aunque este sereno)_

_kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni  
(En este momento está cambiando)_

_kawaranai ai ga aru nara  
(Si el amor inmutable existe)_

_Will you hold my heart  
(Quisiera que tu sostuvieras mi corazón_ )

_namida... uketomete  
(Sostén mis lágrimas)_

_mou... kowaresou na all my heart  
(Ahora mi corazón esta listo para estrellarse)_

Forever love, forever dream  
(Te amaré por siempre, te soñaré para siempre)

_afureru omoi dake ga  
Mis pensamientos sólo desbordan amor_

_hageshiku setsunaku jikan wo umetsukusu  
Por favor entierra todo el tiempo espantoso, desolado  
_

Parecía tan concentrado cantando, se veía hermoso, como nunca antes lo vio, No sabia de su gusto por la música, pero se sentía feliz de que le cantara él solo a él…

_oh! tell me why  
OH, dime por qué_

_all i see is blue in my heart  
Todo lo que veo es pena en mi corazón_

_Will you stay with me  
Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo_

_kaze ga sugisaru made  
Hasta el pasar de los vientos_

_mata... afuredasu all my tears  
Todas mis lágrimas me inundan de nuevo  
_

_forever love, forever dream  
Te amaré por siempre, te soñaré para siempre_

Un sueño para el sabes que Sasuke le escuchaba cantar, y más esa canción que reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por él, aquella canción se la dedicaba salo a él…

_kono mama soba ni ite  
Acéptame de esta manera_

_yoake ni, furueru, kokoro wo dakishimete  
Por favor, sostén mi corazón tembloroso hasta el amanecer_

_Oh! stay with me  
OH, quédate conmigo_

_Ah... subete ga owareba ii  
Ah, yo quiero que esto acabe_

_owari no nai kono yoru ni  
Nada se acaba sin embargo por esta noche_

_ah... ushinau mono nante  
Ah, estoy perdido_

_nanimo nai anata dake  
No hay nada... sólo tu existes  
_

_Ah... will you stay with me  
OH, quédate conmigo  
_

_kaze ga sugisaru made  
Hasta el pasar del viento  
_

_mou dare yori mo soba ni  
Te quisiera junto a mi, en este momento..._

Naruto seguía cantando muy concentrado, pero aquella canción le llegaba al corazón, deseaba que Sasuke le amara tan solo por un segundo…

_Forever love, forever dream  
Te amaré por siempre, te soñaré para siempre_

_kore ijou arukenai  
No puedo seguir_

_oh! tell me why, oh! tell me true  
OH, dime por qué, OH, dime que es verdad_

_oshiete ikiru imi wo  
Dime el significado de la vida_

_Forever love, forever dream  
Te amaré por siempre, te soñaré para siempre_

_afureru namida no naka  
Estas lágrimas que inundan nuestra relación_

_kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made  
Hasta que las estaciones cambien completamente..._

_Forever love..._

_Te amaré por siempre..._

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, aquella canción le encantaba… seco sus lágrimas y miro a Sasuke…

-Cantas muy lindo Naruto…dijo

-Gracias…

Aun sentía la emoción del momento… Sasuke se le acerco y tímidamente le abrazo, Naruto correspondió el gesto, en ese momento no quería pensar, busco los labio del moreno, dudo unos instantes antes de besarlo… rozó sus labio con los de Sasuke… Sasuke se acerco y fundió sus labios con los del rubio… sus labios se acariciaban lentamente disfrutándose, aquel momento era mágico para ambos… y nadie los interrumpió, vivieron ese beso al máximo… Al separarse se miraron… Naruto se escondió en su pecho y ahí se quedo, todo aprecia tranquilo excepto por una cosa, alguien los había visto, y no descansaría hasta verlos separados.

**Notas de autora: ** Bueno este cap ta largo :P espero les guste y dejen un comentario…juijuijui aquí va la respuesta de los rr.

**Zuu-chan: **Pues en este fic todos desean a naru :P espero lo sigas leyendo, y ¿de verdad te aprecio lindo? Que bueno que te guste.

**Tsubaki kitsune: **Pues fic va dedicado a ti por ser el rr número 7 jajajaja, que bueno que te gusto, y espero sigas leyendo este fic que ago con todo mi corazón.

**Chy-san:** Pues que bueno que tenga una lectora, jajaja y gracias por tu rr, espero te siga gustando y dejes un nuevo rr.

**Maca-chan15:** Holas, que bueno que leas mi fic, pues claro que abra mucho Naruxsasu esas es la idea, y pues claro que también abra mucha insinuación y algo de miel :p a Itachi dejémoslo fuera, pues sigue leyendo que me sentiré feliz…nos leemos

**Musa lockheart: **Que bueno que te agradara el final, de echo salio así de la nada, jajaja espero sigas leyendo mi fic, que Itachi se viene con todo.

**Kyroa-chan: **Pues ya viste que si ubieron 7 y aquí la continuación, a ver que te parece el capitulo…

**H-hinata-sama:** Pues si parece que agrado esa escena entre Naru y Itachi… pues espero sigas leyendo que habra muchas escenas más.

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** Que weno que te guste niña, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado…

Bueno me retiro son exactamente las 4:59 am estoy muerta nos leemos el próximo capítulo adiós!

Dejen rr


	3. Te quiero, te odio

**Hola a toda mis lectoras, que bueno que les gusto el anterior capitulo, espero este también les agrade, dedicado a mi nueva compañera de curso chia-san que es un amor de persona, a Sakuma Shindou que la quiero mucho, a mis dos hijas, y a todas las personas que disfrutan del Yaoi, aclaro para quien aún no se da cuenta que es un fic Yaoi HOMBREXHOMBRE si no te gusta puedes irte, si te gusta, pasa y déjanos tu comentaría(rr) :P **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Aun sentía la emoción del momento… Sasuke se le acerco y tímidamente le abrazo, Naruto correspondió el gesto, en ese momento no quería pensar, busco los labio del moreno, dudo unos instantes antes de besarlo… rozó sus labio con los de Sasuke… Sasuke se acerco y fundió sus labios con los del rubio… sus labios se acariciaban lentamente disfrutándose, aquel momento era mágico para ambos… y nadie los interrumpió, vivieron ese beso al máximo… Al separarse se miraron… Naruto se escondió en su pecho y ahí se quedo, todo aprecia tranquilo excepto por una cosa, alguien los había visto, y no descansaría hasta verlos separados._

Capitulo tres: Te quiero, te odio

No quería separarse de Sasuke, se sentía tan bien en su pecho, parecía que nada podría dañarlo, por un segundo sintió que Sasuke le amaba, por un segundo sintió ser correspondido, pero fue tan solo un segundo, poco después Sasuke lo alejo y se paro…

-Vamos se no hace tarde…

-Bien…

Naruto se levanto, se veía triste realmente no quería que Sasuke se separar de el, pero lo hizo y le dolió… Caminaron en silencio, Sasuke por su lado estaba confundido, por que esta vez fue Naruto quien insinuó aquel beso…

_/ ¿Por que? No entiendo su actitud, bueno se que le gusto eso es obvio hasta para el más inbesil, pero ¿será solo eso? ¿Será que solo quiere experimentar que se siente meterse con el "amo"? ¿Tal vez solo soy uno más de su lista? No se que pensar, pero Naruto no es así, nunca le eh visto una novia, o alguien, no creo que sea una mala persona, de echo lloro frente a mi, demostrándome que era sensible, canto para mi y se le emociono mucho la canción. Naruto ¿Qué quieres de mi/_

_/Por un segundo sentí que me correspondía pero que iluso soy…Naruto Sasuke jamás te va amar, nunca jamás ¡Baka Naruto! No vuelvas a pensar ni por un segundo que el te quiere, o que siente algo más que atracción física por ti, el solo desea tu cuerpo, nada más… y lo se, si me lo pide accederé por que lo amo, quiero ser suyo aunque el no sea mío…/_

Cuando estuvieron en la mansión otra vez, Naruto miro a Sasuke y dijo:

-¿Quieres algo de comer Sasuke?

-Lleva una doble ración a mi habitación…

-Bien, subo en un instante…

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina mientras Sasuke se fue a su cuarto, dentro de este se recostó en la cama, y sobre su mesita de noche vio el paquete que hace unos días había llegado a sus manos y no había abierto… Se sonrojo levemente, sabia muy bien que había en su interior y no era precisamente algo muy sano, Tomo el paquete y lentamente lo abrió… Era una colección de unas 6 películas (podrán imaginarse que clase de películas) las cuales tenia escenas entre hombres, abrió su cajón y ahí las guardo, por miedo a que Naruto las llegara a ver, en eso Naruto entro a la habitación con una bandeja, la dejo sobre la cama frente a Sasuke…

-Bien ahí estas ¿Quieres algo más/Pregunto

-Pues no, gracias/ respondió Sasuke mirándole intensamente…

-Entonces me retiro, cualquier cosa yo…

No pudo seguir por que Sasuke hablo:

-¿Por qué crees que te pedí doble ración/Pregunto mirándole casi molesto.

-¿Por qué tenias mucha hambre/Dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Pues fíjate que no es por eso genio, quiero que comas conmigo… se sonrojo tras estas palabras y desvió su mirada de la sorprendida de Naruto…

-B-bueno y-yo /tartamudeo Naruto

-Es una orden.

Naruto sin más se sentó, y junto al pelinegro comenzó a comer, ambos en silencio, sin decir una palabra, la comida paso lenta y aquel incomodo silencio fue roto por Sasuke.

-Quiero proponerte algo /hablo…

-¿Qué cosa Sasuke/Pregunto intrigado Naruto

-Quiero… bueno Naruto yo se que te gusto, y tú… a mi también, eso no quiere decir que te ame o sienta cariño hacia ti…

_Esas palabras dolieron…_

-Solo quiero que mantengamos una relación informal, tú sabes /hablo Sasuke muy serio…

-Tirar (1) y acostarnos ¿no/ Hablo desanimado Naruto…

-Algo así… dijo Sasuke -¿Qué opinas.../ su expresión era de vergüenza y miedo a la respuesta que le pudiera dar Naruto…

-…

Naruto guardo silencio, no sabia que responder, un si o un no…

_/ ¿Por qué dudo ahora? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como él, frío? ¿Por qué lo amo? ¿Por qué maldición? ¿Por qué/_ pensó Naruto

Quien sin desearlo dejos escapar unas lágrimas, le dolía como le había propuesto Sasuke aquello ¿Una relación?

_/ ¿No es lo que querías Naruto? Mírate Sasuke te lo propone y tu dudas, si lo se lo había olvidado, tu lo amas ¿No? Eres un idiota Naruto el más grande idiota… Anda díselo, dile que es lo que siempre soñaste, dile… No eres capaz, eres un cobarde un maldito cobarde… Dile que lo amas…/_ se auto recriminaba Naruto…

-Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto fingiendo despreocupación Sasuke…

-Ahí una gran diferencia entre tú y yo Sasuke…/dijo mirando la eternidad que se encontraba encerrada en los ojos del moreno…

-¿Diferentes? ¿A que te refieres/pregunto intrigado…

-¡ja! No importa… ya no importa, la verdad jamás a importado, sabes…/ su voz sonada entrecortada y dolida…-Cuando yo tenia 10 años conocí a alguien…/hablo

-¿Alguien/no entendía a que se refería Naruto

-Si, alguien de quien me enamore a primera vista, no se fue algo tan imprevisto…/otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla…- Yo jure que le amaría hasta el día de mi muerte, y hasta hoy le amo… Jure que le amaría sobre todas las cosas, aunque aquella persona no me correspondiera…/dio una pausa…/-Pero también me jure…/no pude terminar de hablar por que Sasuke le interrumpió

-¿Qué me importa a mi eso? Dijo molesto

-Sasuke…

-Cállate, sabes pues quédate con "esa persona" además ya la engáñasete ¿No? Me besaste, te podrías a ver negado y no lo hiciste, la engañaste conmigo… Y no fue una sino 2 y quizás hasta puedan ser tres…/Sasuke estaba segado por los celos que sentía, que sin saberlo era dirigidos a él mismo, Naruto hablaba de él y pensaba en ese instante decírselo, pero no lo dejo terminar…Sasuke se había pasado, sus palabras le dolían mucho… En ese momento se percato de que jamás Sasuke le amaría, que era frío… Aquel Sasuke tierno que le abrazo aquella tarde había desaparecido…

-Y sabes… Eres un ofrecido, si eso es lo que eres un ofrecido, apuesto que también te metiste con mi hermano y hasta con ese tal Gaara ¿No? Te haces el inocente, pero eres de lo peor… ¿Amor? Tu no sabes que es el amor…/ Los celos lo llevaron hacia un lugar equivocado, realmente no pensaba eso de Naruto. Sus comentarios hicieron que Naruto muriera por dentro, Tomo la bandeja de la cama y se paro…

-Bien, ya veo es divertido jugar con los demás ¿no/hablo Naruto quien dejaba fluir sus lágrimas/-Sabe ya no más, me niego a seguir así…

Naruto tubo que dejar la bandeja a un lado, las piernas y las manos le tiritaban… Sasuke lo miro expectante…

-Sabes Sasuke, a veces creo que te odio, pero luego pienso y no puedo odiarte y ¿Sabes por que/Naruto se veía muy mal, sus ojos ya no brillaban y su sonrisa había desaparecido/

-…/Sasuke guardo silencio, la actitud de Naruto le asustaba/

-Por que te quiero, inevitablemente te quiero, hubiera deseado no hacerlo, pero aunque jamás me sonriera y me despreciaras, yo te quería cada día más… cada día un poco más, y yo… ahora no se que es lo que siento… Cuando te me insinuaste yo, no supe que hacer, cuando me besaste me sentí feliz, pero ahora que me hablas de esta forma veo que todo sigue igual, sigues despreciándome y me duele, pero no te culpo el idiota aquí soy yo, el huérfano, el que ni sus padres querían, al que todos le tienen lastima ¿No Sasuke? Siempre hemos sido diferentes y eso jamás cambiar aunque yo así lo desee, y creo a veces que tiene razón, que realmente no nací para que alguien me quisiera, todo siempre ha sido lastima, nadie jamás me ha mirado con amor verdadero, y si algo de eso ahí, se combina con la lastima que sienten por mi… Y no se por que lloro, o tal vez si lo se y no quiero decirte, no vale la pena… Aunque te lo dijera…eso no cambiaria tu forma de verme…/

Lágrimas seguidas de otras, acompañaban las palabras de Naruto, el dolor era indescriptible…

-Naruto…/Sasuke se sintió asco de si mismo

_¿Cómo pude ser así con Naruto? Por mi culpa Naruto estás así…/_

-No te preocupes, aunque… nunca lo has hecho…

Sasuke se levanto y miro a Naruto con rabia…

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que no me preocupo por ti, por que si lo ago… Naruto mi infancia no fue la mejor, mis padres nunca estaban e Itachi no era un hermano muy presente que digamos, Mis padres me quieren lo se, y siempre me han dado todo lo que quiero, menos su compañía y comprensión, crecí solo… Cuando tu llegaste quise acercarme a ti, pero tuve miedo de que me rechazaras, tuve miedo de quererte y me dejaras… Naruto tengo miedo de expresarte esto/coloco su mano en el pecho (corazón)/ -Naruto yo…

No pudo terminar, ya que Naruto capturo sus labios, lo besaba tierna y lentamente, puso sus manos en la nuca de este, y Sasuke en su cintura… Un beso cariñoso lleno de amor… Realmente Naruto no supo en ese instante por que lo hizo, solo quiso besarlo, Sasuke no entendía su actitud, pero se sintió feliz de que Naruto le besara, luego de unos instantes se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, buscando una respuesta a "eso" a aquello que tenían juntos, pero ninguno hablaba… Un silencio…

-Naruto yo…/ las palabras no salían…

-No importa si no me quieres, no me importa solo deseo que por una vez en mi vida no me tengan lastima, y si no me quieres, espero no me la tengas…/ una sonrisa de dolor se forjo en sus labios…

-Cállate, y yo Naruto yo si…/ no podían salir aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba decir, en un simple te quiero…

-No importa Sasuke, no tienes que decirme nada, yo solo deseo quedarme unos instantes más junto a ti…/dijo, ya se había resignado a no ser correspondido.

-Yo también me quiero quedar así… Naruto yo siento algo muy especial por ti, yo te quiero…/no podía con su sonrojo decir aquellas palabras le costo mucho.

_/ ¿Me quieres Sasuke? De verdad ¿Me quieres/_

Era difícil de explicar, pero en aquel momento ambos habían dado un gran paso, al menos asumían que el otro no solo les atraía físicamente, sino también por ser quienes eran… Se quedaron abrazados disfrutando del cariño del otro cuando sonó el celular de Naruto quien aunque no lo deseaba tuvo que contestar… Se alejo de Sasuke y tomo el teléfono con desgano…

-Hola/ hablo desanimado

-Hola Naruto, habla Sakura…/ la chica sonaba emocionada.

-A, hola Sakura, dime ¿Qué pasa/hablo el chico

-Pues te llamaba por lo de las clases de matemática, quería saber ¿Cuando podrías/

-Pues…/ Miro a Sasuke quien le veía con molestia, Naruto era solo de él y nadie más ¿Por qué tendría que hacerle clases a la molestosa pelirrosa?

-¿Qué pasa Naruto/ Sonaba preocupada.

-Nada, mira déjame verlo ahora y te llamo más tarde a tu casa, debo ver unos asuntos importantes ahora ¿Te parece/

-Pues si, espero tu llamado Naruto, nos vemos adiós.

-Adiós Sakura

Colgó el teléfono y miro a Sasuke, parecía molesto y ¿celoso? Esa fue la idea que le dio a Naruto…

-Sasuke…/hablo el rubio

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerle clases a ella/ pregunto molesto Sasuke

-Pues por que me ofrecí, o no te parece que lo haga, por que yo debo seguir tus ordenes, si tú no quiere yo…/ fue callado por los labios del pelinegro.

-Puedes hacerle sus estupidas clases, los martes, jueves y viernes desde las 5:20 a las 7:20, llámala y dile…/ parecía cabreado por el asunto

-Gracias, pero más tarde la llamo, Sasuke…/ se callo por un instante…-Yo…

-Perdona por lo de hace un momento, por todo lo que te dije, yo no, Naruto ¿Quieres…?

Su pregunta no pudo seguir ya que de improvisto entro Itachi, quien al ver que Sasuke abrazaba por la cintura a Naruto, que ni el mismo (Naruto) había notado se acerco y empujo a Sasuke…

-¿Qué te crees Sasuke? Que por ser su "amo" ¿Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él/hablo molesto Itachi…

-Itachi ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loco? Mira Naruto y yo solo hablábamos, y si pasara algo más ¿A ti que te importa/ hablo desafiante Sasuke

-Pues me importa, por que amo a Naruto…/ hablo de mas

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en la habitación, Naruto no podía creerlo ¿Itachi lo amaba? ¿Pero como fue que paso eso? Itachi miro a Naruto y hablo…

-Naruto…Te amo…/ se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada…

-¡Cállate idiota/Grito Sasuke/-No le digas esas cosas, tú no lo amas, no sabes lo que es eso…/Sasuke se sentía mal, para Itachi era muy fácil venir y decirle a Naruto que le amaba y ¿Por qué el no podía hacerlo?

-¡No me voy a callar por que es la verdad/

Itachi camino hacia Naruto, él cual aún no salía de su asombro, lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso, al principio no reacciono, pero luego empujo lejos a Itachi…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Itachi, nunca más…/Naruto se veía asustado…

-Ya lo oíste andate Itachi…/hablo triunfante Sasuke…

-Chicos…

Mary entro y vio la cara de los chicos…

-¿Pasa algo aquí/pregunto la mujer…

-No es nada Mary/ dijo Itachi quien le dedico una mirada de odio a su hermano…

-Bueno los señores los llaman abajo, desean comunicarles algo…Naruto acompáñame…/le dirigió una mirada de molestia

-Si Mary/ Naruto sabía que Mary le llamaría la atención por algo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, al llegar a la cocina Mary cerró la puerta y miro a Naruto…

-¿Qué paso aya arriba/pregunto la mujer…

-El joven Itachi se molesto con el joven Sasuke…/hablo el rubio…

-¿Fue por tu culpa/La mujer quería saber

-Mary yo… No se por que estaban peleando, cuando entre quede igual de sorprendido que tú.../ mintió el chico.

-¿No me estas mintiendo/no le creía nada.

-Si Mary…/

-Ya lo sabes Naruto, no quiero romances entre tú y ninguno de los jóvenes ¿Me entendiste/ hablo más fuerte la mujer

-Si Mary, lo entendí…/bajo su mirada

-Bien ahora ve a la sala que los señores tiene algo que decirnos…/

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba ya reunida toda la familia.

-Bueno/hablo la madre de los Uhichia/-Queremos comunicarles algo…

La mujer de negros cabellos, esbelta figura y hermosos ojos negros junto a un alto hombre de las mismas características, continúo hablando.

-Yo y mi amado esposo, emprenderemos un viaje de negocios mañana, en el cual se incluirá Mary, este viaje durara aproximadamente un mes, como es poco tiempo y en menos de esto saldrán de la escuela, te dejare a ti Itachi a cargo de la casa…/ la mujer sonrió

-Bien…/dijo Itachi

-¿Qué opinas Sasuke/ Hablo por fin el hombre

-Me da igual, mientras que Itachi no me moleste ni a mi ni a Naruto…/Su cara era inexpresiva

-No lo are hermanito/ hablo irónico Itachi/-No se preocupen estaremos bien, de eso me encargo yo…/

-Pues veo que todo está listo, nosotros partiremos mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana, y nos veremos dentro de un mes…

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Naruto y salieron del lugar, dejando a Itachi con la sangre ardiendo. Subieron las escaleras y se metieron la pieza de Naruto, o más bien Sasuke lo metió allí…

-Naruto, quería preguntarte algo…/ dijo mirándolo a la cara

-¿Qué seria/pregunto curioso.

-Cuando hablaste con ese tal Gaara, dijiste que faltaba un guitarrista ¿No/

-Pues si ¿Por qué lo preguntas/Miro Naruto intrigado

-Quiero tocar en tu banda, me ofrezco para ser el guitarrista…/ miro a Naruto quien no se podía la sorpresa…

-Pues claro que puedes, me sorprende tu interés…/dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama

-Pues me interesa y ¿Qué tenían pensado tocar/pregunto sentándose a su lado…

-Shining collection, de la serie Gravitation ¿La has escuchado/Pregunto Naruto

-Pues claro que la eh escuchado… Es una de mis canciones favoritas de esa serie…/ dijo mirando intensamente a Naruto quien se puso nervioso…

-Que bueno, entonces llamare más tarde a Gaara para decírselo… /Hablo Naruto quien se alejo un poco de Sasuke…

-No te alejes Naruto…

Se acerco para besarlo cuando entro Mary a la habitación, obviamente toco primero tiempo que ocuparon para separarse…

-Joven Sasuke lo estaba buscado, abajo lo espera la señorita Sakura, dice que es urgente que hablen…/

-Bien dile que enseguida voy…/Dijo Sasuke soltando un suspira de molestia…-No pasa de hoy que no termino con ella…

Y salio de la habitación Mary ya hace unos segundos se había retirado… sonó el teléfono de Naruto y vio que tenia un mensaje…

_No permitiré que sigas con Sasuke_

_Los vi hoy en es parque, y no descansare_

_Hasta verlos separados…_

Naruto miro asombrado el mensaje ¿Quién les había visto? ¿Por qué aquella amenaza?

Sonó su teléfono y contesto…

-Naruto…

-Gaara ¿Oye podemos juntarnos ahora?

-Claro, en el lugar de siempre…

-Okey…

Colgó y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, demasiado rápido, al entrar en la sala vio a Sasuke besando a Sakura, su corazón se retorció de dolor, no lloro solo hablo y dijo.

-Sasuke voy a hablar con Gaara, vuelvo enseguida, veo que estas ocupado no te molesto más…/ sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor y odio, odio hacia el mismo por su estupidez por creerle a Sasuke

-Na-Naruto…espera…/La cara de Sasuke mostraba sorpresa trato de explicarle, pero no pudo Naruto salio corriendo dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca…

-_Te odio Sasuke, te odio…_

(1) Tirar: en chile esta expresión se utiliza cuando dos personas se besan, en una fiesta o de vez en cuando.

**Notas de autora: **cha chan… pues aquí mi actualización espero les guste, y dejen alguna señal de lectura, nos leemos le próximo capitulo que ahora estoy apurada…la respuesta de los rr

**Shady10: **Que bueno que te gusto, sabes tengo algo preparado para Itachi, pero es una sorpresa jajá que mala soy, espero sigas leyendo, nos vemos (realmente leemos ¬¬ U)

**Kasumita: **Pues fíjate que si le hacia a la cantada y tiene una voz preciosa, ájala pudieras meterte a mi cabeza y escucharla… mejor no, mucha perversión, jaja, espero sigas leyendo.

**Chy-san:** Obviamente puro naruxsasu jajajaja, ese es lo que hitomi desea jajajaja y otras cosas como hacer un buen lemmon… jajaja detalles en el quieto se viene…ups! Bueno espero sigas leyendo besos hitomi

**Tsubaki Kitsune: **Que bueno que te gusto, a mi también, pues ya viste que aun no sale quien los vio…es que no cabía en este capitulo en le próximo…jajaja espero sigas leyendo.

**Kyora-chan: **Que bueno que te gusto, realmente no se parecen, aquí Naruto es más sentimental… bueno espero sigas leyendo que tus rr me ponen feliz, agradece yo! Hitomi.

**Maca-chan15:** Si, espero ambos se confiesen, jajajaja a Itachi pues se le viene una sorpresa, pero es sorpresa así que no diré nada…espero te siga gustando y obviamente lo sigas leyendo…besos hitomi

**H-hinata-sama: Pues** si que quedo linda la parte en que Naruto canta, y como no poner al kawaii Gaara el ayudara mucho a nuestros protagonistas…cof cof adelante algo: P, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tus rr.

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **TT que bueno que lo encontraste hermoso, la parte de la casa del terror lo base en un echo real, a mi amiga le dijeron aquello sobre los ojos, casi se hizo en los pantalones, y pues estos hermanitos si que son peleadores (por Naruto ¿Quién no?) espero sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tus rr.

**Sakuma Shindou: **Pues si Naruto es cantante, jajajaja pues se que leíste y te hable de la continuación de este fic, demo habrá cambios así que no te confíes, pues aquí el tercer capitulo espero lo ayas disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, bueno eso seria, nos vemos en abril, nos escuchamos la próxima semana, y no leemos pronto.

Dejen rr.


	4. ¿Quieres andar conmigo?

**XDHOLAS AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC BYHITOMI MIWA, BUENO ESTE VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS PASTELES (1) QUE ENTRENAN EN EL PARQUE SAN BORJAS, SE LES QUIERE, A LA CHANCHA CYNTHIA Y ESO, LAS DEJOS CON EL CAPITULO 4. ESTE ES UN SHOUNEN AI A SI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA TE VAS, Y SI ES DE TU AGRADO, PUES LEE Y DEJANOS TU COMENTARIO…**

**Aclaraciones: **Pues para que vayan entendiendo mejor la historia, te quiero es una forma de decir "Eres importante", pero decir te amo cambia mucho las cosas es como "definitivamente no puedo vivir sin ti" para que vayan entendiendo por que Naruto no se conforma con solo "te quiero"

**Vocabulario:**

1) Pasteles: Forma de referirse a las personas "tontas"

2) Tocar el violín: Se refiere a cuando una persona "sobra" , o no viene al caso su presencia.

3) Andar: Es una relación informal, en la cual dos personas se "relacionan sentimentalmente" pero sin un compromiso serio.

**Capitulo cuatro: **¿Quieres andar conmigo?

_-Sasuke voy a hablar con Gaara, vuelvo enseguida, veo que estas ocupado no te molesto más…/ sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor y odio, odio hacia el mismo por su estupidez por creerle a Sasuke _

_-Na-Naruto…espera…/La cara de Sasuke mostraba sorpresa trato de explicarle, pero no pudo Naruto salio corriendo dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca…_

_-Te odio Sasuke, te odio…_

Capitulo cuatro:

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no aguantaba la idea de que Sasuke me mintiera…otra vez… Yo pensé que luego de lo que me dijo todo cambiaria, pero no fue así y debí saberlo…Soy un iluso, un tonto ¡BAKA! …No puedo pensar más en él, debo sacarlo de mi mente, no volveré a caer en su juego nunca más…/_

Naruto al fin llegó al lugar donde cito a Gaara, un hermoso parque el cual le traía muchos recuerdos hermosos, recuerdos de antes que conociera a Sasuke…

-Naruto ya no vas a saludar a tú amigo de infancia/ dijo Gaara quien apareció desde atrás de un árbol…

Naruto corrió a los brazos de Gaara y le abrazo fuertemente, Como si de eso dependiera su vida, aún abrazándole dijo:

-Gaara te eh extrañado mucho, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi. /hablo con voz melancólica

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti Naruto? Seria como olvidar quien soy/ dijo correspondiendo el abrazo del rubio…

Naruto conocía desde los 3 años a Gaara, este era vecino en donde Vivian con Mary, antes de irse a la mansión Uhichia, luego de su mudanza a la Mansión Gaara y Naruto se vieron esporádicamente, en vacaciones, Naruto siempre se iba a casa de Gaara, pero el verano pasado por "Capricho de Sasuke" no había podido ir. Desprendiéndose del abrazo, Gaara miro a Naruto y hablo:

-Veo tristeza en esos mares azules ¿Qué te sucede Naruto/ hablo preocupado Gaara

Naruto desvió la mirada y su semblante cambio, se veía que algo le pasaba, y Gaara mejor que nadie sabía que el rubio sufría, lo conocía demasiado bien, como para que Naruto le ocultara algo.

-Gaara ¿Aún sigues con Neji/pregunto Naruto ahora mirándole a los ojos.

-No, terminamos ayer, me dejo por un tal Ten-ten…/En los ojos de Gaara se reflejaba la tristeza que sentía al hablar del tema…

-Entonces, tú si entiendes como me siento/hablo de pronto Naruto

-¿A que te refieres/pregunto

Se dirigieron al césped y ahí se sentaron uno al lado del otro muy cerca…

-Recuerdas a Sasuke…/pregunto de improviso Naruto

-Como olvidar ese nombre Naruto ¿Qué paso con Sasuke/

-Nos besamos y me dijo que yo era muy importante para él, que se preocupaba por mi, me llevo a un parque y me escucho cantar, hasta se ofreció para ser el guitarrista de la banda…/ la melancolía era el acento de cada letra que pronunciaba Naruto.

-Y ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Me parece perfecto…/ dijo Gaara

-Si es perfecto ¿No? Solo por un detalle…/ Lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos del oji-azul

-¿Cuál/ pregunto curioso Gaara

-Lo acabo de ver besándose con su novia…/ más lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del rubio

-Naruto…/ la expresión de Gaara cambio a preocupación y tristeza…

-No importa Gaara, nunca debí creer que el se fijaría en mi, solo me ve como un objeto, como algo de su pertenencia… No me ama…

Gaara abrazo fuertemente al rubio, y este se acurruco en su pecho, le dolía el corazón y solo Gaara le amaba como el quería, ciertamente como amigo, pero le amaba, la escena daba mucho que pensar, y quien pasaba en ese instante por el parque la tomo de la peor manera…

-Mírate Gaara ¿Así que con Naruto?

Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada, y se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Neji…

-NE-Neji/Hablo Naruto quien todavía no podía para de llorar…

-Hola Naruto, no sabia que tu y Gaara se entendieran tan bien/ su tono era de molestia, más bien de "celos"

-¿Qué quieres Neji/Pregunto Gaara molesto por la actitud de su ex-koi

-Nada solo pasaba por aquí y los vi… Eres rápido Gaara. / Su tono era desafiante y de bastante molestia.

-¿Quién habla de eso Neji? Tu fuiste el que me dejaste, no yo a ti, y si estoy aquí con Naruto es por que quería verlo, por que somos amigos, yo no soy como tú, yo no dejo a quien amo, por miedo…/ Gaara hablaba con resentimiento hacia Neji…

-¿Miedo? ¿A que te refieres Gaara/El ambiente se volvía tenso, Gaara soltó suavemente a Naruto, se paro y quedo a la altura del chico de largos cabellos…

-Si miedo, tienes miedo de que por estar conmigo la gente te mire mal, Neji estas celoso de que este con Naruto, no lo puedes negar lo veo en tus ojos, tú no puedes mentirme, pero no te pediré que vuelvas conmigo, por que quiero que tú aceptes lo que sientes, aclares tus sentimientos, yo los tengo claros, se que te amo, pero si tú aún no estas claro…/ Gaara fue callado por un golpe que le propino Neji…

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo no te amo! ¡Amo a Ten-ten/ Aquellas palabras le dolieron decirlas, por que realmente si lo amaba y con locura, pero no podía, no podía estar con Gaara, no era correcto.

Gaara se acaricio la mejilla y sonrió melancólicamente, levanto la mirada.

-Ya veo…/ Gaara se veía muy triste, las palabras de Neji le dolieron mucho, sabia que no eran ciertas, pero el no podía obligarlo a estar junto a él-Ya entendí Neji una estupidez, ¿Eso fue lo nuestro? ¿Una estupidez/ Gaara sonaba herido, podía decirle que no lo amaba, pero que su relación había sido una estupidez, eso no lo aguantaría…

-Gaara…/ Neji sintió que en ese instante perdía a Gaara, quería abrazarlo eso deseaba en ese instante…

-Respondeme ¿¡Fue una estupidez/ Gaara estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-Gaara yo… No, no lo fue…/ Neji bajo la mirada, no podía negarle aquello, amaba a Gaara sobre toda las cosas, cada hora se le hacia más difícil estar lejos de él sabiendo que no podría besarlo, que ya no estaban juntos.

-¡IDIOTA/grito Naruto quien solo en ese momento se hizo presente en la conversación/-No puede Neji, Gaara te ama y yo se que tú a él, no seas estupido, si lo dejas te arrepentirás durante toda tú vida, el te ama, no lo hagas sufrir… no te martirices…

Naruto se había levantado y miraba intensamente a Neji, Neji lo miraba asombrado, conocía bien a Naruto y jamás le vio tan molesto.

-Naruto…/ Neji no entendía las palabras de Naruto.

-Que daría yo para que él me amara, como Gaara lo hace contigo…/dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta que con aquella frase daba ah entender que le gustaba Gaara…

-¿Te gusta Gaara/ pregunto asustado Neji…

-No claro que no, mi corazón es de otra persona, alguien que jamás me va a amar, Neji no seas tonto…/Naruto cambio su rostro a uno de tristeza…-No te preocupes por lo que dicen los demás, que no te conocen, preocúpate por la gente que si te quiere, como Gaara, como yo…/ Naruto le dedico una sonrisa a Neji…

-Gaara yo…/ Neji no sabia que decir, las palabras de Naruto le había echo pensar las cosas, Lo amaba, amaba a Gaara, y mucho, pero/-¿Qué voy a hacer/soltó de pronto Neji…

-¿Ah que te refieres/ pregunto Naruto

-Como explicarle a Ten-ten que no la amo…/ una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al igual que los de Gaara…/-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad Gaara/ dijo de pronto Neji

-Claro que lo se, Neji/

Gaara se acerco y abrazo a Neji, Neji correspondió el contacto, aquel chico pelirrojo era su razón de vivir

_¿Cómo pude dejarlo? ¿Cómo pude tratarlo tan mal? Te amo Gaara con toda mi alma, aunque muy pocas veces te lo diga, Te amo, te amo…_

Sin que ellos se percataran Naruto salió del lugar, no quería "tocar el violín" (2). Camino un rato sin rumbo, no quería volver a la mansión aun, no quería tener que ver a Sasuke, suspiro… Su celular sonó, un mensaje.

_Te quiero en casa en 5 minutos_

_No olvides que me perteneces niño_

_-Sasuke-_

Miro con desgano el mensaje, estaba obligado a verle. Al fin camino rumbo a ala mansión, sin saber que hacer al ver a Sasuke.

Por las calles caminaba el mayor de los Uhichia, sin rumbo, vio como Naruto salio de la mansión muy triste producto de la escena de la cual fue protagonista su hermano y la chica rosa, quería pensar en aquellos sentimientos que tanto dolor le traían, al darse cuenta que Naruto si sentía algo por su hermanito. Sintió un gran vació dentro de si, solo quería que Naruto no sufriera, quizás lo amaba, quizás no. Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien cayendo inevitablemente al piso, unos dibujos se dispersaron por la calle.

-Disculpa, no te vi…/ se disculpo Itachi

-No te preocupes, yo venía distraído…/respondió el chico…

Era un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, era rubio y de tes morena, sus ojos era azules como los de Naruto, de echo se parecía bastante al rubio, unos mechones caían sobre su rostro, ya que lo tenía más largo adelante que atrás…

-Te ayudo a recoger los dibujos.../ dijo Itachi saliendo de su asombro…

-Gracias…/hablo el chico.

-¿Tu los hiciste/ dijo mientras recogía y miraba los dibujos…

-Si, me gusta bastante dibujar, Soy Hyosuke ¿Y tú eres/ pregunto recociendo los últimos dibujos…

-Itachi…/ levanto su mirada y choco la de Hyosuke, ambos se miraron fijamente…

-Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco…/hablo Itachi.

-Si, que raro, ya que no tengo familiares, bueno que yo conozca…/ dijo el chico

-¿A que te refieres/ pregunto Itachi.

-No importa, te paréese si te invito un refresco, me caíste bien Itachi…/ sonrió Hyosuke.

-Claro, gracias Hyosuke. /dijo Itachi

Ambos caminaron toda aquella tarde, conversaron de variadas cosas, que les gusta y que no, hablaron de sus vidas, donde estudiaban y que esperaban del futuro, Hyosuke le hizo un dibujo especial a Itachi donde ambos salían en versión chibi tropezándose… Ya al pasar la tarde, tuvieron que despedirse…

-Bueno ya debo volver a casa/ dijo Hyosuke.

-Yo también ¿Nos volveremos a ver/ pregunto Itachi.

-Claro Itachi, me gusta tú compañía…/ hablo Hyosuke/-Pues toma…

Saco un trozo de papel, escribió algo y se lo paso…

-Mi numero de teléfono, así nos coordinamos y volvemos a juntarnos…/ sonrió

-Gracias, oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo/ dijo Itachi sonrojándose levemente.

-Claro dime / lo miro el chico con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes novia/

-Pues no la tengo y jamás la tendré…/ dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué lo dices? Me pareces un chico muy guapo y agradable…/opino Itachi abiertamente.

-¿Eres abierto de mente/pregunto el rubio.

-Si ¿Por qué/ pregunto curioso.

-Por que a mi no me gustan las mujeres, sino los hombres…/ dijo cerrándole un ojo. /-Espero no te importe. / dijo el chico sonriendo nervioso.

-Pues para nada…/ Itachi le sonrió amablemente, sabía que decir eso para Hyosuke debía ser bastante difícil…

-Bueno Itachi, nos vemos…/ Hablo Hyosuke

-Hasta pronto Hyosuke, ha sido un verdadero placer…

-Pues fue mutuo, me caíste muy bien, ya me voy ¡adiós/

Así Hyosuke se fue alejando… dejando a un Itachi pensativo…

_Hyosuke, realmente se parece mucho a Naruto, pero ahí algo en el que me encanta, algo que me vuelve realmente loco, quiero conocerlo más, creo, tal vez hoy yo… me eh enamorado de él…/_

Naruto estaba frente a la mansión, entro por la puerta de empleado, subió las escaleras con desgano, ya estaba frente a la puerta de Sasuke. Tocó,

-Pase /se escucho desde adentro.

Naruto entro tímidamente, cerro la puerta tras de si, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, sentía ganas de llorar, quería llorar, le dolía inmensamente aquello, le dolía tanto…

-Naruto /sonrío triunfante Sasuke.

-¿Qué deseas Sasuke/pregunto sin levantar el rostro Naruto

-Que me mires y me digas ¿Qué te pasa/Sasuke se paro y quedo a unos centímetros del cuerpo del rubio

-No me pasa nada /un silencio se formo entre ellos

-¿Estas celoso/ pregunto Sasuke acercándose a él.

-¿Debería estarlo/ Naruto al fin levanto su mirada chocando con la de Sasuke, aquella mirada…

-No, no deberías, si supieras que fue Sakura la que me beso, no yo a ella. / Acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla del rubio

-No te creo nada, pero no me des explicaciones ¿Para que/ Los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Por que te quiero…/ Sasuke se acerco para besarle, pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de los labios de Naruto/ -Termine con ella ¿Podemos estar juntos ahora?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso/ Naruto no se movía, la cercanía le gustaba, pero no entendía las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Quieres andar (3) conmigo/ Sasuke estaba nervioso, no era un noviazgo, pero algo es algo, pensó.

- Y ¿Qué pasa si me niego/sonrío Naruto casi sobre los labios de Sasuke

-Pues, tendré que convencerte…/

Así Sasuke elimino la distancia, beso primero lentamente los labio de Naruto, acomodando sus manos en la cintura de este, Naruto por su lado los puso en la nuca de Sasuke acariciando así los cabellos de este. Sasuke quería más así pidió pasa a la boca del rubio, dulce, suaves excitante, adictivos, así se podían definir los labios del rubio.

Se separo un poco…

-¿Y que me dices Naruto/suspiraba sobre los labios del rubio.

-Sasuke, Mary sospecha sobre nuestra "relación", si nos descubre me alejara de ti…/ Naruto beso fugazmente los labios de Sasuke.

-Será nuestro secreto, fingiremos llevarnos mal, así nadie sospechara nada ¿Qué dices?

/ Sasuke casi le rogaba.

-Sasuke…/

Volvió a besarlo, con mucha intensidad, lo amaba, pero no era el momento de decírselo, no ahora que su confianza estaba resentida hacia el Uhichia. Lentamente se fueron dirigiendo hacia la cama, estaba a punto de caer a esta, Sasuke sobre Naruto, pero sin desearlo al caer a la cama Naruto calló sobre el control remoto , prendiendo la televisión y dejando al descubierto la película "de alto contenido sexual" que veía su querida Sasuke antes de que el llegara. Se podía ver que aquella película trataba de dos hombres que en ese instante tenían sexo. Sasuke se puso como un verdadero tomate, y no reaccionaba, Naruto miraba casi sin aliento la película...

-Sasuke tú…/ A Naruto no le salían las palabras…

-Yo…/ Sasuke no se podía el sonrojo, además aquella película y estar sobre Naruto no le ayudaban a aclarar sus ideas…

-Sasuke no te preocupes, yo entiendo…/ trato de disimular su vergüenza.

-Tú eres el culpable Naruto…/ beso tiernamente sus labios.

-¿Yo/pregunto intrigado Naruto.

-Llevo 6 años deseándote sabes ¿Crees que tengo tanta imaginación/soltó besando otra vez al chico.

Naruto parecía un tomate, aquellas palabras le habían descolocado mucho, aunque le gustaba saber que ocupaba la mente de SU Sasuke…

-Naruto, tú… ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo conmigo/Sasuke miro a los ojos a Naruto, se veía serio, parecía como si de algo de vida o muerte fuera aquello.

-¿Solo eso deseas de mi/Aquellas palabras no le habían gustado.

-No, solo deseo que tú bueno…/ No podía las palabras otra vez no querían salir

-¿Qué yo que/Naruto sonaba molesto…

-Que tú seas el primero…/ Desvió su mirada, ya decirle que lo quería era bastante, pero aquello lo superaba a veces le sorprendía las cosas que podía llegar a decir producto de la cercanía de Naruto…

Naruto lo levanto tiernamente, ahora ambos sentados le miro, con cara de mucha seriedad…

-Sasuke no hablemos de eso ahora ¿Quieres? No creo esta preparado para algo de "esa" índole ¿Me entiendes/ miro algo sonroja al pelinegro

-Claro Naruto, oye ¿Tienes los acordes del Shining collection/ cambio rápido de tema

-Si y también la letra…/ hablo el rubio

-¿Cuándo nos juntaremos a ensaya/Pregunto el Uhichia…

-Pues no hable mucho con Gaara, así más rato lo llamo…/ hablo el rubio recostándose en el hombro del pelinegro

-Y ¿Por qué no hablaron/ _¿En que habrán ocupado el tiempo? _

-Pues llegó Neji y se puso celoso, Gaara lo encaro y al final…/Naruto se tomo una pausa…

-¿Qué paso/ pregunto curioso

-Pues se reconciliaron y no quise molestar y me fui… /Suspiro el chico.

-¿Reconciliaron/…

-Pues Neji y Gaara son novios hace ya mucho tiempo, aunque para lograr que se confesar sus sentimientos costo mucho, yo los ayude de hecho, pero aún recuerdo cuando Gaara le dijo a Neji que lo amaba o fue Neji a Gaara **¿Quién dijo primero te amo? **…

-Eso no importa Naruto…/ dijo Sasuke acariciando sus cabellos

-Claro que importa, el que lo dice primero es quien quiere más…

-Bueno quizás tiene razón, oye debemos armas un alboroto para que Mary se valla pensando que estamos en nuestro peor momento… / acerco su rostro y beso a Naruto esta vez suavemente.

-No se por que siempre termino cayendo en tú juego, eres un maldito…/ Volvió a besarlo, no sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, aquello era tan delicioso, tan agradable.

Bajaron tomados de la mano, al llegara al pasillo se soltaron y ahí espeso "La farsa"

-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR LO MISMO NARUTO/grito Sasuke,

-Lo lamento joven, no volverá a suceder…/ se "disculpo" Naruto

-Estupido, no sabes hacer nada bien. /

-Lo siento/

-¿Qué sucede joven/pregunto Mary quien llegó al escuchar el alboroto.

-Que este inepto rompió el marco de un cuadro. /fue lo primero que vino a su mente…

-Yo lo lamento joven…/

-No se preocupe joven Naruto pagara lo dañado…/ hablo la mujer.

-No te preocupes Mary, este niño es incorregible, me voy a mi cuarto y quiero la cena ¡AHORA/ Así subió "Molesto Sasuke" las escaleras

-Naruto…/ llamo la atención la mujer…

-Sabes Mary a veces creo que lo odio… Así entro a la cocina…/ Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Jamás permitiré que Naruto y Sasuke estén juntos, jamás por que TÚ eres solo mío solo mío y cueste lo cueste te tender… O dejare de llamarme…

_Sasuke POV._

_Naruto…Prometo que solo por ti cambiare te lo prometo mi niño…_

_Naruto POV._

_Sasuke… te amo…_

**Notas de autora: **Disculpen el retraso…u.u los estudio XD bueno me encanto este capitulo muy romántico, pero bueno, el próximo se viene la presentación de el grupo y para eso necesito ayudita ¿Cómo le pondrían al grupo? El grupo es integrado por:

Naruto (vocalista)

Sasuke (guitarra eléctrica)

Gaara (batería)

Neji (arreglos y teclado)

Shikamaru (segunda guitarra)

Temari (teclado)

Bueno ahí me cuentan que se les ocurre ¿ya?

**Respuesta reviews:**

**Sakuma Shindou: **Holas Sakuma de mi alma, pues desde que yo lo hice cantante, jajaja y bueno por lo de los agradecimientos, pues no se, siempre los coloco en orden, de hecho por eso estas primera, aunque por tú comentaría te pondría de las primeras, me agrada que te guste a ti, una tan destacada critica de fics (Yaoi) gracias por el posteo en mi fotolog, me emocione al verlo. Bueno espero sigas leyendo y estemos en contacto. Te quiero mucho

**Chy-san:** Pues hasta el momento va todo bien, ya el próximo capitulo se pondrán feas las cosas, o quizás no, no te lo diré, jajaja gracias por escribir y espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **Pues la verdad si que sufre mi Naruto, pero bueno, la verdad Itachi se encontró un "amigo" jajaja aunque este enigmático chico tiene mucho que entregar, que bueno que te gusto, tu rr me emociono mucho TT que linda eres, gracias por tu apoyo y espero la actualización sea de tu agrado.

**Tsubaki Kitsune: **Pues al parecer Itachi estará pensando en su nuevo "amigo-gay", juijuijui, que bueno que te gusto y enganchaste en la historia… ahí por el 6 se viene el lemmon o quizás no, no ando con ganas de adelantar nada, espero sigas leyendo y dejando tus lindos rr que alegran mi triste vida TT (hitomi llora en un rincón) gracias por tus rr.

**Mistinside: **Pues la intriga es divertida, por que solo yo se que pasara XD que mala es hitomi, que bueno que te guste niña, espero sigas leyendo y este capitulo te agrade.

**Maca-chsn15:** Pues aquí alguien que entretenga a Itachi, aunque este chico "Hyosuke" traerá más de un problemas a nuestro protagonistas, de lemmon ni te preocupes que mi sucia mente ya lo esta trabajando, jajajaja, XD gracias por las aclaraciones ortográficas TT soy malita en eso, y bueno espero te guste el Cáp. Besos

**Kyora-chan: ** Pues si Gaara Neji se viene, y pues Sasuke anda con toda las ganas de comerse enterito a mi querido Naruto, y obviamente lo conseguirá, de eso me encargo yo, XD, pues que emoción que te guste! Hitomi se pone feliz!

**Shady10:** Pues me caes bien te daré una pista de quien los vio en el parque, no fue Itachi definitivamente, pero tampoco fue Gaara… hasta ahí te dejo use sus neuronas y piense mucho! Jajaja y ya veras como se le arregla el panorama al lindo de Itachi! Bueno gracias por tus rr.

Recuerden dejar rr.


	5. ¿Haremos el amor o solo tendremos sexo?

**HOLAS AQUÍ HITOMI ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC, BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS RR ME PUSIERON ¡FELIZ! TT HITOMI ESTA MUY CONTENTA ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES LA ACTUALIZACION CON TODO MI KOKORO:**

Capitulo cinco: ¿Haremos el amor o tendremos sexo?

_Bajaron tomados de la mano, al llegara al pasillo se soltaron y ahí espeso "La farsa"_

_-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR LO MISMO NARUTO/grito Sasuke,_

_-Lo lamento joven, no volverá a suceder…/ se "disculpo" Naruto_

_-Estupido, no sabes hacer nada bien. /_

_-Lo siento/_

_-¿Qué sucede joven/pregunto Mary quien llegó al escuchar el alboroto._

_-Que este inepto rompió el marco de un cuadro. /fue lo primero que vino a su mente…_

_-Yo lo lamento joven…/_

_-No se preocupe joven Naruto pagara lo dañado…/ hablo la mujer._

_-No te preocupes Mary, este niño es incorregible, me voy a mi cuarto y quiero la cena ¡AHORA/ Así subió "Molesto Sasuke" las escaleras_

_-Naruto…/ llamo la atención la mujer…_

_-Sabes Mary a veces creo que lo odio… Así entro a la cocina…/ Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Jamás permitiré que Naruto y Sasuke estén juntos, jamás por que TÚ eres solo mío solo mío y cueste lo cueste te tender… O dejare de llamarme…_

_Sasuke POV._

_Naruto…Prometo que solo por ti cambiare te lo prometo mi niño…_

_Naruto POV._

_Sasuke… te amo…_

8:30 am Domingo

Naruto ayudaba a Mary a empacar sus cosas, un silencio absoluto había entre ambos, Mary realmente pensaba que Naruto estaba en las peores con Sasuke y le preocupaba dejarlos solos, por lo que podría hacer Sasuke cuando ellos ya no estuviera.

-¿Estas bien Naruto/pregunto la mujer.

-Claro Mary, no te preocupes, Sasuke y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien, así que no importa, vete tranquila cualquier cosa yo te lo diré /Hablo Naruto con una gran seriedad

-Bueno, solo será un mes / medito la mujer

-Solo un mes ¿Crees que puedas volver antes de que toque en el festival de la escuela? Quisiera que estuvieras presente / Naruto le sonrió ampliamente

-Pues are un esfuerzo ¿Cuándo es/ termino de meter lo ultimo a la maleta.

-En 4 semanas el 28 de noviembre.

-Buen sino llego a estar te deseo lo mejor Naruto, espero que ganen el festival, se lo mucho que tú y los demás se han esforzado. /y así junto a su maleta salio d la habitación

_/Un mes solos con Sasuke, aunque Itachi también estará, pero no importa ahora solo deseo estar con Sasuke, y poder decirle lo que siento por él, y además quiero hacer "aquello" con él, necesito sentirlo, quiero hacer el amor con Sasuke, pero tengo miedo de que luego de que me entregue ya no quiera saber más de mi, aún tengo miedo y no estoy bien seguro de lo que el siente, aunque si ha sido muy atento y todo, pero… inevitablemente tengo miedo…/_

Naruto camino fuera de la habitación de Mary y se dirigió a la cocina, ellos partirían a las 9:30 aún faltaban dos horas, despertaría a Sasuke en un rato más ahora, ahora iría a su pieza a ordenarla.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, estaba cansado, la noche anterior se había dormido a las 2:00am y se levanto pasada las cinco, luego que s fueran atendería a Sasuke y vería si podría dormir un rato. Comenzó a hacer la cama y de la ella calló algo, su cadena… no se había percatado de su ausencia, aquella cadena era el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres biológicos, según lo que le contó Mary él al llegar la tenia puesta, en ella se veía escrito claramente.

_-Usumaki Naruto. _

Y así fue como Mary lo llamo, aunque para pasarlo por el registro civil tuvo que ponerle su apellido, Toshiba. Pero Naruto cada vez que veía aquella cadena sentía la esperanza de algún día encontrar a su familia, saber si tenía más hermanos, saber el por que del abandono, quería respuesta eso quería. Se coloco la cadena y termino de hacer su habitación. Miro el reloj las 9. Ya era hora de que Sasuke se levantara, bajo a prepararle el desayuno, leche, tostadas, fruta y jugo, era el desayuno del pequeño Uhichia, Naruto tocó y entro, la habitación estaba vacía, dejo la bandeja sobre la cama ¿Dónde estaría Sasuke? Su respuesta entro por la puerta, Sasuke entraba con una bata de baño a la habitación.

-Buenos días Sasuke / sonrió Naruto

-Muy buenos días Naruto / se acerco a él y le beso tiernamente

Naruto se sonrojo aún no se acostumbraba a las expresiones de cariño del pelinegro.

-Bueno yo me retiro Sasuke. / hablo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo / hablo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

-Bueno si tú quieres / sonrió y se sentó a su lado/ -Aunque podría ir a buscarte ropa, para que te vistas / opino

-Ya veras que dentro de un tiempo no querrás que ande vestido / Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de sensual beso.

-No digas esas cosas, no vez que me sonrojo / Naruto parecía tomate

-No seas tontito Naruto…

Se acerco y lo volvió a besar, deseaba llegar a provocarle heridas de pura pasión, lo acorralo en la puerta de la habitación así aprovechando de cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

-Sasuke detente…/Decía tratando de alejarse del pelinegro

-No quiero/

Sasuke le besaba más apasionadamente, desesperado, Naruto coloco sus manos en la nuca de este, pero Sasuke las sacó de aquel sitio y lo insito a abrirle la bata… Naruto se quejo en su boca, Sasuke comenzó a abrirla y se la quito por los hombros quedando completamente desnudo, Tomo las manos de Naruto y las condujo a su pecho, Naruto quien tenia los ojos cerrados los abrió dando se cuenta de la desnudes de Sasuke, se sonrojo de sobremanera. Sasuke dirigía sus manos, por su espalda, su abdomen, por cada parte de su cuerpo, las manos de Naruto eran suaves eh incitadoras,hasta que las coloco en sus muslos, Naruto gimió dentro de la boca de Sasuke. Sasuke sacó sus manos de las de Naruto y las metió bajo la polera de este, tocando cada centímetro de su amante, Naruto no era capaz de tocarle tan desvergonzadamente como Sasuke lo hacia con él, le avergonzaba la manera en que Sasuke le incitaba a todo aquello, este tipo de cosas solo pasaba en sus sueños…

-Vamos… Naruto…no me dirás que… ¿No te gusta/ una notoria lujuria se denotaba en sus palabras

-No es eso… es que me da vergüenza… / Naruto no podía con el sonrojo…

-Que lindo te vez cuando te avergüenzas, me fascinas Naruto, eres delicioso…

Volvió a besar al rubio, está vez Naruto quería tocarle, siempre quiso, pero ahora deseaba que Sasuke gimiera con aquellas caricias, Coloco su manos en el pecho de Sasuke, lo delineaba con sus suaves dedos, cosa que le encantaba a Sasuke, Bajo un poco y se dirigió a las nalgas del pelinegro, tocándolas con descaro, la vergüenza iba desapareciendo de Naruto, Sasuke gimió en su boca, cosa que hizo estremecer a Naruto…

-Hagámoslo Naruto, te deseo tanto / La lujuria y el deseo se apoderaban de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ahora no, debemos / fue cortado por Sasuke

-Se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, vamos hagamos el amor, ahora…/ beso su cuello con locura.

-No Sasuke ahora no, tus padres se van en poco rato, deberías ir a esta con ellos /hablo extasiado Naruto por el momento

-Teniéndote a ti aquí, no Naruto… Vamos prometo ser cuidadoso / Sasuke ya no podía más…

-Prometo que lo haremos, pero luego ¿Si/ No podía zafarse del abrazo.

-Yo quiero ahora…

Y sin más tomo a Naruto y lo tiro a la cama, se coloco a gatas sobre él, besando su cuello, le provoco un chupón (1) en el cuello, con aquello solo quería dar a saber que Naruto era suyo y de nadie más, busco otra vez los labio del chico rubio, comenzó a morder el labio inferior de Naruto, suavemente, Naruto por su parte no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba a punto de hacerlo con Sasuke, Sasuke comenzó a bajarle el cierre a Naruto, este se tenso…

-Sasuke…No ahora no…/ aún se negaba, aunque le deseara debía contenerse, realmente quería que aquel momento fuera especial

-Vamos Naruto, no seas malo, sabes cuando deseo hacértelo…no me dejes con las ganas, déjame…/ Sasuke metía su mano al interior de los pantalones del rubio

-Ahhhhh…/ no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir las manos de Sasuke hacer contacto con su miembro.

-Vez tú lo deseas igual que yo…no te resistas Naruto…/ Sasuke movía su mano en un vaivén que volvía loco al rubio…

Naruto ya no se resistió, aquello que le hacia Sasuke era demasiado exquisito, irresistible, Sasuke le bajo los pantalones y luego sus bóxer, dejando a Naruto desnudo hacia abajo, ya que aún llevaba la polera, Sasuke miro a Naruto, se acero y lo beso esta vez tiernamente…

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba tenerte así, te quiero mucho Naruto…/ le sonrío para darle un poco de confianza a Naruto.

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke…/ Naruto le beso con pasión pero mucho amor… todo aquello era hermoso…

Sasuke bajo su cabeza dispuesto ah hacerle sexo oral a Naruto, deseaba darle el mayor placer al rubio… Estaba a punto…cuando…

Toc-Toc

La puerta sonó matando toda la pasión del momento…

-¿Si/hablo molesto Sasuke

-Joven disculpe, sus padres quieres despedirse de usted…/ hablo la mujer tras la puerta

-Bien bajo enseguida…/

-Joven ¿Ah visto a Naruto? No lo puedo encontrar…

-Pues no, no lo eh visto…/ Miro a Naruto y le sonrió…

-Bien…

La mujer se alejo, Naruto se sentó, tenia mucha vergüenza y no era capaz de mirar a Sasuke, este recogió la bata y se la puso, tomó los pantalones y la ropa interior del chico y se la paso… Naruto la recibió con la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar. Sasuke le tomó la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo…

-A la próxima no te salvas / le sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso. /-Voy al baño, necesito calmarme (saben a que me refiero) Tú deberías hacer lo mismo…

Naruto se sonrojo al darse cuenta que su entrepierna estaba bastante animada, se coloco la ropa y se propuso salir, necesitaba ir a su pieza, a su baño a arreglar su "pequeño problema" Estaba a punto de salir cuando Sasuke le tomó la muñeca.

-Naruto yo… /quería decirle que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él, pero las palabras no salían…

-Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, hablaremos después…/ Se acerco le beso y salio rápidamente…

La madre de Sasuke volvía a besarle por décima vez…

-Y se cuidan…/ la mujer sonreía.

-Ya mamá, si sigues así perderás el avión / hablo Itachi.

-Lo lamento hijos, bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos niños cuídense/ La mujer se acerco a Naruto/ -Cuida de mi Sasuke, lo dejo en tus manos…/ la mujer beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-No se preocupes señora Uhichia / sonrió.

-Bueno ya nos vamos /hablo el padre/ -Cuídense y no hagan estupideces…

-Adiós Naruto, te me cuidas niño cualquier cosa me llamas / Mary miro de reojo a Sasuke/-Te amo…

-Yo también Mary, y ve sin cuidado / Naruto le abrazo fuertemente, si que extrañaría a Mary.

Los tres se metieron a la limusina, y se alejaron de la mansión dejando atrás a tres chicos.

Itachi miro a Naruto y le sonrío, Naruto correspondió aquella sonrisa, Itachi a pesar de todo aún sentía algo especial por Naruto, aunque ahora su mente era ocupado por cierto chico dibujante que el día anterior había conocido. Naruto apreciaba bastante a Itachi, ya que él muchas veces le consoló cuando estaba triste. Sasuke fue testigo de ese intercambio de sonrisas y se molesto bastante.

-Bien / hablo Itachi/ -La casa es nuestra ¿Qué aremos primero/ Pregunto mirando a los dos chicos al lado de él.

-Hermano por que no mejor vas a ver si esta lloviendo en la esquina, eso seria bastante productivo sabes. /ironizo Sasuke…

-Que desagradable puedes llegar a ser…/ hablo Itachi mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues así soy, no cambiare por ti /

La pelea había comenzado… Se tiraron insultos a viva voz, hasta el extremo de sacarse en cara cosas de la infancia, tales como la vez que Itachi se orino en la sala, o cuando Sasuke se puso a llorar por que Papa Noel no existía…Naruto les miraba divertido, en eso sonó su teléfono, se entro a la casa para contesta.

-Hola

-Naru, habla Gaara

-Gaara ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, oye ayer te fuiste y me dejaste solo con Neji.

-No me digas que te molesto, si se veían bastante contentos.

-Tonto, oye más tarde nos queremos juntar a ensayar ¿Crees poder venir?

-No lo se debo preguntárselo a Sasuke.

-Ah ya veo, ¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Pues, bien estamos andando.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, desde ayer.

-Pues espero vaya todo bien.

-Yo también Gaara, bueno ¿Dónde? Y ¿A que hora?

-En casa de Shikamaru a las 7 ¿Bien?

-Bien, te aviso cualquier cosa.

-Bien nos vemos Naru.

-Nos vemos.

Corto el teléfono, sintió como alguien lo miraba intensamente, levanto la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke, quien lo miraba interrogativamente

-¿Con quien hablabas Naruto/ Sasuke se veía molesto

-Con Gaara. / Naruto sonrío, Sasuke celoso se veía bastante divertido

-¿Qué quería/ No cambiaba su tono de molestia

-Quiere que nos juntemos hoy a ensayar, pero no le respondí nada por que debía preguntarte a ti primero. / Se acerco al pelinegro.

-Pues que más da, vamos. / Sonrió.

-A las 7. / tomo la mano de Sasuke y entrelazo sus dedos

Sasuke lo jalo y se fueron al salón en donde se sentaron en un gran sofá, bueno más bien en donde Sasuke tiro a Naruto para luego comenzar a besarlo, pero ahora los besos eran suaves y lentos, para que sus lenguas pudieran disfrutarse. Luego de un rato Sasuke se recostado a su lado y comenzó a acariciara los cabellos del rubio, el cual se encontraba acostado en su pecho

-Oye recuerda que me debes algo/ hablo Sasuke con voz cargada de deseo.

-Si ganamos él festival prometo que lo haremos, donde y cuando tú quieras. / Naruto sonaba divertido

-Pero Naruto eso es dentro de 4 semanas, es mucho tiempo, además si perdemos ¿Qué pasara/ pregunto desanimado.

-Lo haremos donde y cuando yo quiera. / sonrío feliz.

-Diablos. / gruño Sasuke, él lo quería ahora, y Naruto en 4 semanas, no sabia si podría aguantarse no tocar al rubio.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haremos nosotros, el amor o solo tendremos sexo/ pregunto levantándose y mirando a Sasuke a los ojos.

-¿No es lo mismo/ pregunto Sasuke.

-No, hacer el amor bien lo dice, se hace por que dos personas se aman, y tener sexo es cuando es deseo es mutuo, pero no se aman. ¿Sasuke haremos el amor o tendremos sexo?

Las palabras del rubio lo pusieron a pensar.

_/ La respuesta es más que obvia Naruto, Haremos el amor, pero tu que crees, ¿Tú me amas? ¿Tú me quieres tanto como yo a ti?_

-Yo pienso / dijo Naruto/ que…/ fue cortado por Sasuke.

-No ahí necesidad de que preguntes, es más que obvia la respuesta ¿No/ soltó Sasuke.

-¿Obvia? Para mi nada que venga de ti es obvio ¿Sabes? Eres como un libro cerrado para mi, no se que te gusta, que prefieres o si estas molesto o feliz, pocas veces me has abierto tú corazón, de echo ni siquiera te eh visto llorar, a veces siento que esto no tiene pies ni cabeza (2) / Naruto bajo la mirada, quizás había hablado de más

-Que tonto puedes llegar a ser ¿Qué crees que quiero hacer contigo? ¿El amor o solo tener sexo/ Pregunto mirando a los ojos al rubio.

-Yo creo…que los dos…Sasuke ¿Tú me amas/ pregunto Naruto, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tienes que preguntarme tantas cosas/ hablo molesto/ -Es que acaso ¿Mis actos no son suficientes?

-Sasuke solo yo…Lo lamento, no debí preguntar idioteces…/ Una lágrima viajo por sus morenas mejillas.

-No digas eso, no son idioteces, se que nuestra relación no es de lo más normal que digamos, que quieres sentirte seguro de entregarme tu cuerpo a mi, pero no desconfíes Naruto, yo, tú eres muy importante para mi, más de lo que puedo expresarte con palabras…

Se acerco para besarlo, pero se detuvo…

-Naruto mírame…/

Naruto levanto la mirada algo triste…

-Dime si Mary no nos hubiera interrumpido ¿Tú?.../ no pudo terminar.

-¿Crees que me habría negado/pregunto.

-No se, por algo te lo estoy preguntando. /hablo molesto, Naruto pensaba demasiado las cosas.

-Pues creo que hubieras continuado aunque te pidiera que paras…/ soltó

-¿Crees que ve hubiera aprovechado de ti/ Esta conversación sacaba de quicio a Sasuke ¿Qué creía Naruto que era ¿Un violador?

-Sabes muy bien que no hubieras parado, tus hormonas son más fuertes…Además…ya no importa/

-A mi me importa ¿Te das cuenta que haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua/pregunto dejando de mirarle.

-Quizás, pero lo único que quiero evitar es sufrir/ su voz sonaba triste.

-Pues con esa mentalidad no llegaras a ningún lado, debes arriesgarte a ser dañado o jamás conocerás la verdadera felicidad. / Sasuke estaba molesto.

-Y me eh arriesgado al aceptar andar contigo, pero aún así tengo miedo, soy demasiado feliz, no quiero que se termine…/ sus palabras sonaron sinceras y tiernas…

-¿Eres feliz estando conmigo? ¿Eso me quieres decir/ Sasuke volvió a mirarle.

-Si. / miro hacia otro lugar, no quería ver a Sasuke burlarse o algo, a veces podía llegar a ser muy sentimental.

-Dobe, yo también soy feliz…/ lo abrazo tiernamente…

Naruto se refugio en el pecho del pelinegro, embriagándose con su aroma, su exquisito y exótico aroma, ahí se quedaron un buena rato, hasta que sintieron la puerta cerrarse, obviamente era Itachi, quien en el transcurso de su conversación no había entrado.

-Itachi…/ llamo Sasuke aún abrazando al rubio.

-¿Qué/hablo desde fuera de la sala.

-¿Con quien estabas/pregunto curioso.

-Con un amigo. /hablo casi divertido.

-¿Qué amigo/ De cuando acá los amigos de Itachi venían y no entraban.

-Hyosuke, lo conocí ayer, y de casualidad lo vi pasa por afuera, y lo fui a saludar. / Luego de esos desapareció del lugar.

Sasuke capturo los labios del rubio, besándolo intensamente, lo recostó en el sofá, Naruto abrió las piernas para darle espacio a Sasuke las cosas subían de tonó entre los chicos y esta vez Naruto no parecía molesto, ni con ganas de detenerse, a veces Sasuke podía llegar a sacarlo de sus casillas, la intrusa mano de Sasuke se dirigió a la entrepierna de Naruto, el cual se estremeció al sentir el contacto, Sasuke era realmente delicioso y adictivo, una droga que Naruto no quería dejar bajo ningún precio. Naruto coloco sus manos en la nuca del pelinegro., lo quería lo más cerca posible, las cosas subían y subían de intensidad, y una calor se sentía en la sala, Naruto estaba dispuesto, más que dispuesto estaba decidido aquel era el momento…

Toc-Toc

-¿Puedo pasar/Se escucho una voz desde afuera.

Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente, quedando un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, aquel instante se rompió dejando a Naruto con las ganas y a Sasuke con GRANDES PROBLEMAS.

-Pase. /musito Sasuke

-Disculpa que aya venido hoy Sasuke, pero necesitaba preguntarte algo. / Se escucho.

-SA…Sakura…

La pelirrosa entro al salón con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke le miro con odio, aquel día en que habían terminado su relación la chica le confeso que amaba a Naruto, y sabía que aquella visita algo tenía que ver…

-Sakura…/ Hablo Naruto.

-Naruto que gusto verte, ayer cuando vine, te fuiste de inmediato ¿Te sucedió algo/ pregunto curiosa.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes, bueno me retito, tengo algo que hacer…/

y así se retiro.

-Sakura ¿Qué mierda quieres/

-Sabes muy bien que no ganar esta guerra Sasuke, Naruto será mío y lo sabes…/ una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Pues fíjate que lo veo bien difícil niñita, por que Naruto esta conmigo ahora / sonrió triunfante

-No por mucho Sasuke…/ y así la chica salio del lugar dejando a Sasuke solo…

_Maldita perra no te quedaras con Naruto, él es mío solo mío ya lo veras es mío solo mío! _

_Naruto será solo para mí, para Haruno Sakura como sea el será mío, tendré que sacar a Sasuke de mi camino, como sea, Amo a Naruto y así debe ser, él debe estar conmigo sea como sea._

**Notas de autora: **Bueno buen capitulo algo de miel, bueno bastante el próximo se viene el concierto lo juro en este no me Cupio, bueno espero les guste, estamos trabajando para usted.

**Respuestas De reviews:**

**Sakuma Shindou: **Pues se fue de vacaciones, en el próximo capitulo…creo, oye! No matare a Naruto ¿Qué te crees? Ya hice un angust donde lo mate, para no matarlo en este…oye te lo dedique solo a ti, oye ¿Cuándo me llamas? Te extraño mucho, bueno espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado amiga, te quiero mucho, y lo de ex amiga… CASI ME LO CREO!

**Kasumita: **Perdón por dejarte con las ganas, pues obvio que abra un desliz y ya lo tengo todo planeado… va a quedar la grande, se capitulo te lo dedico a ti, juijuijui, espero te sigas gustando el fic, besos de hitomi.

**Chy-san: **Que bueno que te gusto, este nuevo rubio revolucionara el fic, pero el próximo capitulo se vera más, ya el próximo capitulo se viene el concierto, bueno gracias por tu rr.

**Kiomi: **Nacionalistas, jajaja, pues te daré unas pistas, el rubio no es Yodaima, pero algo tienen que ver, uuuh no adelanto más, la persona que esta obsesionada, es una chica, y esta obsesionada con Naruto, y que bueno que te gusto, me agrada eso, espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo.

**Maca-chan15:** Pues si arregladitos y todo, pues en el próximo capitulo sale el concierto, ya que en este no me alcanzaba, pero bueno, que rico que te gusto, lo de Temari y Shikamaru, pues si son novio, bueno espero el cap. Te guste.

**Shady10: **Pues esas películas "cochinotas" ese Sasuke es un cochino, jajajaj pues lee, aparecerá en los próximos capítulos, por ahí, pero bueno, y que bueno que te aya subido un poco el ánimo, y es una chica la obsesionada. Espero te sigas agradando y gracias por tus rr.

**Mistinside:** Bueno me encantan tus conclusiones son bastante acertadas, gracias por tu comentario y si espero que me siga saliendo decente este fic XD y bueno eso gracias por tus rr.

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI: **Holas niña, bueno gracias, tu siempre leyendo mis fics, leí el de I used to dream in your bed, y te cuento que quizás le haga un final alternativo, me pase con el pobre Naruto, y bueno este capitulo va todo dulce, pura miel, jajaja y obvio que Naruto seguirá siendo esa paloma blanca no como Sasuke-hentai, gracias por tus rr, me hacen sentir muy feliz, eres una de mis lectoras predilectas, te dedicare algun fic, la continuaron del otro, ) gracias por todo!.

Dejen rr.


	6. El concierto

**Holas a todas mis lectoras, disculpen la tardanza, pero tenia que estudiar y me fue imposible actualizar antes, y ahora que tengo algo de tiempo lo are solo por ustedes, bueno este es un sasuxnaru y eso disfrute. **

Capitulo seis: El concierto "mugiwara kaizoku-dan"

_-Sakura ¿Qué mierda quieres/_

_-Sabes muy bien que no ganar esta guerra Sasuke, Naruto será mío y lo sabes…/ una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios._

_-Pues fíjate que lo veo bien difícil niñita, por que Naruto esta conmigo ahora / sonrió triunfante_

_-No por mucho Sasuke…/ y así la chica salio del lugar dejando a Sasuke solo…_

_Maldita perra no te quedaras con Naruto, él es mío solo mío ya lo veras es mío solo mío! _

_Naruto será solo para mí, para Haruno Sakura como sea el será mío, tendré que sacar a Sasuke de mi camino, como sea, Amo a Naruto y así debe ser, él debe estar conmigo sea como sea._

Naruto estaba en su cuarto arreglando el bolso para partir a casa de Shikamaru donde comenzarían el ensayo, se preguntaba que tanto hablarían Sakura y Sasuke, Sasuke se veía algo molestos.

_/Debe estar molesto por que nos interrumpió, eso debe ser, pero no debería molestarse, aunque me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si nos hubiera visto, pero si Sakura no aparece quizás Sasuke y yo…/_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría y dejaba ver la delgada figura de la peli-rosa.

-Disculpa que entre sin tocar, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante…/ la peli-rosa se sonrojo visiblemente.

-Dime Sakura ¿Qué seria/ Naruto la invito a sentarse junto a él en la cama.

-Bueno… Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que terminaría con Sasuke por que amaba a otra persona…/ La peli-rosa evito la mirada del rubio.

-Claro que lo recuerdo…/ dijo Naruto sin entender a que venia aquello

-Bueno esa persona…/

Sakura fue interrumpida por Sasuke quien entro de improvisto a la habitación.

-Disculpen que interrumpa su "momento" pero tú y yo /apunto a Naruto/ -Tenemos ensayo en casa de tu amigo ese, así que te apuras y te arreglas…/ Sasuke estaba celoso y Naruto y Sakura lo sabían y de eso se aprovecho la peli-rosa.

-No trates así ah Naruto, respétalo. / dijo la chica

-Tú no vas a venir a enseñarme como tratar a mis criados/ soltó sin pensar.

Algo en Naruto se quebró, y Sakura se sintió inmensamente feliz por lograr dejar mal a Sasuke frente al rubio.

-No te preocupes Sakura, la reunión es hasta las 7 y son recién las 11:45 no te preocupes Shikamaru vive muy cerca de aquí /Se denotaba molestia, rabia y mucho dolor en sus palabras. /No te preocupes.

Bajo la mirada, tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar, ¿Criado? Sasuke ¿Así lo consideraba? Dolió mucho quizás demasiado…

-Nos vemos el martes Naruto para las clases/ se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla se acerco y miro a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa triunfante/-Nos vemos Sasuke.

Y así salio de la habitación de Naruto…Sasuke miro al rubio, se había pasado, pero Sakura lo sacaba de sus casillas, quería disculparse, pero como siempre las palabras no salían.

-¿Deseas algo Sasuke/ pregunto Naruto volviendo a ordenar sus cosas.

-No. /Respondió el peli-negro

-Bien / Siguió ordenando.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo entre ellos, ninguno era capaz de decir nada, las ganas de llorar inundaban a Naruto, pero no lo haría, aún le quedaba algo de dignidad... Con la cabeza gacha entro al baño y se encerró, Sasuke sabia que había herido a Naruto lo sabia muy bien, y no podía disculparse no le salían las palabras…

_/Naruto perdóname como explicártelo, como abrirte mi corazón, como decirte que eres lo más importa que tengo, mi razón de ser de existir, perdóname/_

_/Un criado, eso es lo que soy ¿Por qué no me lo meto en la cabeza? Eso es lo que soy y siempre seré para él no importa ya no debe afectarme no debe, pero ¿Por qué caen lágrimas? Lo se muy bien, estoy enamorado de él y no puedo hacer nada para detener este sentimiento, tratare tratare…/_

Naruto no salio del baño hasta las 1 de la tarde a preparar la comida, parecía que la mansión estaba sola, quizás los Uhichia habían salido juntos, se fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar, ya estuvo lista y ni luces de ninguno… Preparo la mesa en eso llego Itachi…

-Naruto disculpa que no te avise, pero fuimos con Sasuke a comprar unas cuerdas para nuestras guitarras. / dijo sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, les sirvo de inmediato. / dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, hoy el alma le pesaba.

-¿Por qué hay solo dos puestos/pregunto Sasuke quien recién entraba a la sala.

-Hoy me haz dejado bien claro cual es mi lugar, y obviamente no es en esta mesa / tristeza era lo que adornaba sus palabras.

-Naruto…/ Sasuke le miro asombrado tras sus palabras.

-Les sirvo enseguida. / Sasuke trato de detenerlo, pero Naruto se zafo suavemente de él.

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke/pregunto Itachi luego de que el rubio desapareció.

-Cometí un error y herí sus sentimientos, y no pudo disculparme, las palabras no me salen, ahora no se que hacer/ dijo dejando las bolsas aún lado.

-Debes decirle lo que sientes. /opino Itachi/ -Discúlpate.

-Si fuera tan fácil ya me habría disculpado genio / lo miro con resentimiento.

-Entonces yo lo conquistare, ya que tú no eres capaz de pedirle unas simples disculpas./ opino Itachi.

-¿Qué no me importa? Naruto es una persona muy importante para mí, ¿Crees que no me dolió decirle aquello? Pero tenía celos, yo no quería decirle eso, pero no se como expresarle esto que siento por él… Lo quiero mucho, pero me cuesta expresarlo…/

-Pues no me lo digas a mi, díselo a él / Lo tomo por los hombros y lo giro, frente a él estaba Naruto quien al parecer había escuchado todo.

-Naruto yo…bueno es que yo quería disculparme contigo por lo de hace un rato… / se sonrojo.

-No importa /

-Si importa, a mi me importa…/ Sasuke se acerco a el y le quito el plato de las manos y lo puso en la mesa/-Me importas, lo siento. / Bajo la mirada…

-Sasuke…/ Naruto estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Sasuke…

-Lo siento mucho Naruto…/ se volvió a disculpar.

-Bien ya no te preocupes, te disculpo, además no había mentiras en tus palabras, solo decías la verdad / su sonrisa era triste.

-Naruto…/ Sasuke le miro suplicante, realmente no entendía nada Naruto…

-Iré por lo que falta. / Se retiro.

-Odio cuando se pone así de testarudo. / dijo Sasuke

-Déjalo se le pasara, ya veras al menos ya te disculpaste. / opino el mayor

-Esta muy molesto lo se, lo noto en sus ojos, me va a costar mucho conseguir que vuelva a confiar en mi…/ Sasuke se veía muy triste.

-Ya esta servido. / Dijo Naruto quien coloco el último plato.

-Gracias Naruto/ Hablo Itachi.

-Cualquier cosa que quieran estaré en mi habitación…/ se volteo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Sasuke le miro con tristeza, todo era su culpa, él era el causante del dolor de lo que más amaba. Naruto.

La tarde paso lenta, Sasuke no se atrevía ah hablar con el rubio, y Naruto estaba en su habitación rogando para que no fueran las 7 y tener que ir junto a Sasuke, no quería verlo, aún le dolían sus palabras. Sasuke en su habitación sumido en el dolor, la rabio y la tristeza comenzó a escribir una canción, una que seria para su amado Naruto, eso era, le escribiría una canción y se la cantaría en el festival, eso le encantaría a Naruto, pero ¿Seria él capaz de hacer aquello? No lo sabía, seria como admitir ante todos que estaba loco por él rubio… Pero en esos momento haría lo que fuera para recuperarlo, ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, no quería…

-Te amo Naruto…/ soltó el pelinegro decidido.

6:30pm

La hora de partir, Naruto salio de su habitación y toco la puerta de la habitación de Su amado Sasuke…

Toc-Toc

-Pase / se escucho desde adentro.

Entro y vio a Sasuke guardando su guitarra y poniéndosela al hombro, se había cambiando la ropa y se veía realmente hermoso… Aquella camisa negra, esos pantalones de tela le quedaban muy bien…se sonrojo inevitablemente…

-¿Vamos/pregunto el pelinegro

-Si vamos. / soltó el pequeño saliendo de la habitación

Salieron de la mansión rumbo a la casa de Shikamaru, un silencio molesto se creo entre ellos, ninguno decía nada.

-Naruto…/ se daba valor para hablarle al rubio.

-No tienes por que disculparte, ya te lo dije, no vale la pena…/ soltó Naruto triste

-¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte/ decía casi suplicante Sasuke.

-No hay nada que explicar Sasuke, no te sientas mal, yo entiendo…/ Dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Claro que no entiendes! Eres importante para mí, me dolió mucho lo que te dije ¿Bien? Lo lamento mucho, Naruto por favor…/ le tomo de la mano y lo detuvo.

-Ya te dije que te perdonaba, no tienes que continuar con esto, me duele sabes…/ Naruto dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

-A mi también me duele, pero tú eres él que no entiende razones… Naruto yo…yo…

Naruto lo beso callando sus palabras, Sasuke le miro sorprendido…

-No digas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir, vamos…/ Se veía tan triste, destrozado.

Llegaron a una casa de porte medio, tocaron y salio Gaara a abrirles, Naruto le sonrió algo triste, y el pelirrojo noto que eso tenía que ver con el Uhichia…

-Gaara, mira el es Sasuke, Sasuke el es Gaara…/ Les presento el rubio.

-Hola Sasuke…/ le miro con molestia.

-Hola Gaara, así que esta es la apariencia del mejor amigo de Naruto / Miro desafiante Gaara no le daba confianza, aún pensaba que quizás el pelirrojo sintiera algo por el rubio.

-Y esa es la apariencia del "Gran Sasuke Uhichia" que honor. /Ironizo Gaara.

- No tienes que ser tan irónico Gaara / Soltó Sasuke.

- No me agradas Uhichia, por la apariencia de Naruto, no esta bien y supongo que TÚ eres el causante. / Gaara se puso frente a él.

-Pues eso a ti, no te importa / Sasuke estaba molesto.

-Claro que me importa el es mi mejor amigo, y no dejare que un creído como tú le haga daño. /

-¡Basta! ¿Qué se creen que soy yo? ¿Un trofeo? Mejor vamos a ensayas ¿Si? A eso fue a lo que vinimos…/ Y Naruto entro a la casa.

-Lo lamento Naruto… / Hablo Gaara

-No te preocupes…/ Le sonrío sinceramente a su amigo

Sasuke estaba celoso…

Entraron a la casa y se fueron al Garaje, en donde se encontraba, Shikamaru, Temari y Neji. Temari corrió y abrazo al rubio.

-Narutito tanto tiempo, ya nos tenías abandonados /rió la chica

-Lo lamento Temari, pero los estudios me consumen./

-Que problemática tu vida Naruto…/

-Shikamaru…/ El chico parecía muy feliz de ver otra vez al chico/

-Bien chicos, ahora que estamos todos /Hablo Gaara/- Primero el es Sasuke Uhichia, y estará encargado de la guitarra eléctrica, Segundo el festival se adelanto es en una semana más y Tercero en tres días mas debemos presentar tres canciones/ Gaara parecía muy calmado, pero los demás no lo podían creer

-¿Una semana? Es muy poco tiempo… / Hablo Temari

-Vamos hermano esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, así que a ensayar, Ahora ¿Qué temas vamos a tocar/pregunto curioso.

-Pues creo que Shining Collection, Go y Hakuna Kanata (XD lo lamento pero me encantan esos temas) / Opino Neji

-Bien /replicaron todos.

-¿Pero creen que sea buena idea mostrar dos temas inéditos/pregunto Naruto (XD si los compuso Naru)

-Si, además los escribiste tú Narutito. /Opino Temari.

-Bien, necesito los acordes de las ultimas dos canciones / Soltó Sasuke, quien no había hablado en ningún momento.

-Toma / Le extendió Shikamaru / Ahí están…

-Gracias…

-Bien a ensayar… /Hablo Gaara…

Ensayaron toda la tarde, y parte de la noche…

12:50

Rin-Rin (Sonido chanta de celular)

-Hola /hablo Sasuke/ -¿Qué pasa hermano? Si estoy bien, disculpa ¿Qué? ¿A las 3? ¿Con quien estas? Dime… ¿Hyosuke? Y ¿Quién es ese? A tu amiguito del otro día, bien are el intento… Adiós

-¿Qué sucede/ pregunto Naruto.

-Mi hermano esta con su "Nuevo amigo en casa" y no quiere que volvamos hasta las 3. /Soltó Sasuke molesto.

-Creo que Itachi esta enamorado…/ Dicho el rubio.

-¿Tú crees/ Dijo Sasuke

-Pues cuando me hablo de él me sonó a que le gustaba bastante / Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Quizás / Sasuke miro al rubio.

-Bien entonces ensayemos hasta las 3/ dijo emocionada Temari.

-Bien y uno y dos y tres…

Las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke seguían igual, Nada de nada pasaron la prueba y todos los temas fueron elogiados por el jurado, aquel día había llegado, el concierto había llegado…

Todos estaban ya en los camarines esperando que les tocara, todos llevaban un polera negra que llevaba el nombre del grupo "mugiwara kaizoku-dan" (Gracias maca-chan15) y unos pantalones negros de tela… Todos estaban bastante nerviosos…

-Ojala todo salga bien / Decía un nervioso Naruto

-No te preocupes que tu como vocalista y nosotros en los instrumentos todo estará bien / Dijo Temari dando animo a su Rubio amigo.

-Gracias Temari…/ El rubio sonrió ampliamente

Al camarín entro una chica de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes.

-Chicos ya es hora, necesito que se alisten, vienen luego de este numero /Hablo la mujer…

-Bien vamos enseguida /Hablo Gaara

-Bien / La mujer se retiro

-Bueno ya es hora chicos / hablo Shikamaru

-Bueno espero que todo salga bien, demos todo lo que tenemos. /Hablo Neji

-Bien chicos ¡vamos/ grito Naruto emocionado

Los chicos salieron del lugar, quedaron bajo el escenario escuchando al grupo que tocaba en esos momentos, de la nada apareció una chica de cabello negro más bien corto y se dirigió al pelinegro.

-Sasuke ¿Ya les va a tocar/ pregunto la chica.

-Si Hitomi ya es hora / sonrió el pelinegro

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte, todo esta preparado, ya hable con el chico, nos tiene todo listo / La chica le cerro un ojo/ -Todo saldrá perfecto si lo hacemos tu y yo, ya veras este día no se borrara de tú mente ni de la mía…/ La chica lo beso en la mejilla

-Pues entonces hasta más rato /Hablo el pelinegro

-Hasta más rato Sasuke-kun/ así desapareció la chica.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, parecía muy feliz luego de hablar con esa chica, Naruto se molesto por ello, él y Sasuke no hablaban hace más de una semana y parecía no importarle al moreno.

-Bien chicos su turno / la misma chica de antes apareció dirigiéndolos hacia el escenario, Ya todos acomodados…

/Al fin aquí, no pensé que abría tanta gente, siento un oyó en el estomago, no se si lo are bien, además Sasuke ¿Por qué hablo con aquella chica? Me dan celos muchos celos/

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la presentadora.

-Bien Damas y caballeros, aquí un grupo que consta de 6 chicos que nos deleitaran con el tema de la conocida serie "Gravitation" Shining Collection… Ellos son ¡¡¡"mugiwara kaizoku-dan"!

En el escenario Estabas en medio Naruto a su izquierda Sasuke a su derecha Temari junto a Shikamaru, tras estos dos Gaara y tras Naruto y Sasuke Neji.

- Y uno dos y tres/Grito Neji

Y el junto a Temari partieron, y de fondo

se escucha la batería de Gaara

y entran las guitarras de Sasuke y Shikamaru

y al fin La voz de Naruto:

Shining Collegction:

Naruto: _garasu no bedo ni toraware no _

Naruto Y Sasuke: _motion  
_

Naruto: _tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku soliday na tail de midara na hane_

Naruto y Sasuke_: collection_

Naruto:_ himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii_

Naruto Y Sasuke_: yuuutsu no borode odoru  
_

Naruto_: jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
_

Naruto y Sasuke_: moroku maichiru puzzle  
_

Naruto_: kono shihai kara tobitate  
_

Naruto y Sasuke_: kiss Shining_

Naruto_: hitomi ni kuchizukete toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru make me_

Naruto y Sasuke_: Shining_

Naruto_: irozuku shigeki no hate ni kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi _

Las guitarras suenan más fuerte, Las chicas gritan histéricas, la canción encanta al público y todos cantan junto a Naruto.

Naruto_: shikai wo nukedashita panorama no _

Naruto y Sasuke_: dimension  
_

Naruto_: kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru _

Naruto y Sasuke_: reaction_

_  
_Naruto_: tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai _

_  
_Naruto y Sasuke_: nanairo ni moteasobu  
_

Naruto_: waki-da-shita kairaku no umi  
_

Naruto y Sasuke_: kage ga fuchidoru game  
_

Naruto_: kono sekai kara uchinuke_

_  
_Naruto y Sasuke_: kiss Shining_

Naruto_: kodoku wo katashidori karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
_

Naruto y Sasuke_: make me Shining_

Naruto_: chirabaru kokoro no hahenra mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni  
_

El teclado de Temari suena más fuerte junto a la batería de Gaara, El publico salta eufórico emocionada y encantado con el grupo, todo un éxito, Naruto emociona deja cantar al publico la siguiente estrofa, es indescriptible la emoción que sienten todos, es un sueño echo realidad.

_  
_Publico_: ta-iki wa somaru, akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu, chou no namida subete wa suna ni naru_

Naruto , Sasuke y Gaara:_ shining, make you cry..._

El teclado de Neji, la batería de Gaara por últimos las guitarras la éxtasis se apodera de todos es algo indescriptible, una emoción única, una satisfacción que ninguno había sentido antes…

_  
_Naruto y Sasuke_: kiss shining _

Naruto_:hitomi ni kuchizukete toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru _

Naruto y Sasuke:_ kill me shining _

Naruto_: irozuku shigeki no hate ni kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi_

Naruto y Sasuke_: please don't cryin'_

Naruto_: kodoku wo katashidori karamaru koukai ga kuu wo Kira_

Naruto y Sasuk_: make me shining_

Naruto:_ chirabaru kokoro no hahenra mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni_

La batería suena de fondo los arreglos de Neji y Temari, y las guitarras de Shikamaru y Sasuke van cerrado la canción hasta los últimos sonidos que emitió la batería de Gaara… Los aplausos no se hacen esperar, todos aún eufóricos aplauden, L a mujer que animaba el festival hablo:

Mujer: En la batería Gaara, En el teclado y arreglos Neji, Teclado Temari, guitarra eléctrica Sasuke, segunda Guitarra Shikamaru voz Naruto, que suene más ese aplausos para esos chicos que nos han dejado claro que son los mejores… / aplaudía también la mujer.

-Muchas Gracias / dijo Naruto

Las chicas enamoradas de el le gritaron cuanta cosa se les vino a su pervertida mente, eh hicieron sonrojar al chico…

Los muchachos bajaron del escenario muy contentos y se quedaron a ver el siguiente numero que no estaba en competencia, pero al parecer se veía muy bueno, en el escenario aquella chica que había hablado con Sasuke junto… junto a ¡Sasuke!...Naruto miro incrédulo ¿Qué hacia Sasuke ahí?

-Hola chico y chicas /Hablo la joven/-Soy Hitomi Miwa y esta noche eh venido a acompañar a mi amado Sasuke-kun en un día tan especial como este…

(En mi fic seré cantante muy famoso y cosas raras ¿Si?)

-Bien chicas y chicos… aquí un tema inédito escrito y compuesto por el aquí presente Uhichia Sasuke/ Sonrió la chica…

-Pues va dedica a quien más quiero en este mundo… Para que me disculpe por una estupidez que hice… /

Empiezan unas guitarras…

-La canción se titula… Ojos de cielo…

Definitivo esa canción era para Naruto, ¿Ojos de cielo? Sasuke, Sasuke ¿Le dedicaba aquella canción a él? Realmente él…

**Notas de autora: **Bueno hasta aquí, Si la canción es real es del "sueño de Morfeo" pero la letra no la verán hasta el próximo capitulo… espero les guste como a mi, besitos a todas CAPITULO DEDICA A SAKUMA QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y PROMETO LLAMAR EL MARTES…

**Respuesta reviws: **

Pues ando sin tiempo así que solo agradecerá a todas mis lectoras les respondo en el otro capitulo

Dejen rr.


	7. Ojos de Cielo

Desde los infiernos vuelve Hitomi! xD jajajajaja ¿1 año? Quizas más, vengo a actualizar mi fic que estaba ultra botado  con el capitulo número 7 :O! Espero lo disfruten y que la eterna espera haya valido la pena. Dedicado a mi Sakuma 

**Aclaraciones:**

**-blablabla-dialogo**

_-blablabla-pensamientos_

**-**_**blablabla.-escritura/canciones.**_

-blablabla-descripciones.

-(blablabla)-(aportes o comentarios de la autora)

**Capitulo 7**: Ojos de Cielo.

En el capitulo anterior…

-**Hola chico y chicas**.-Hablo la joven-**Soy Hitomi Miwa y esta noche eh venido a acompañar a mi amado Sasuke-kun en un día tan especial como este…**

(En mi fic seré cantante muy famoso y cosas raras ¿Si?)

-**Bien chicas y chicos… aquí un tema inédito escrito y compuesto por el aquí presente Uchia Sasuke**.-Sonrió la chica…

-**Pues va dedica a quien más quiero en este mundo… Para que me disculpe por una estupidez que hice…**

Empiezan unas guitarras…

-**La canción se titula… Ojos de cielo…**

Definitivo esa canción era para Naruto, ¿Ojos de cielo? Sasuke, Sasuke ¿Le dedicaba aquella canción a él? Realmente él…

El público se quedo en silencio, las luces del escenario eran más tenues, dejando en medio a una emocionada Hitomi y ansioso Sasuke.

Sasuke desvió su mirada unos segundos antes de que la canción comenzara y miro a Naruto, quien sin aún creerlo le miro desconcertado, el moreno solo respondió con una simple y sincera sonrisa, está era la mayor locura que había cometido en su vida, pero su rubio merecía eso y más, por que era él quien con su sola presencia, llenaba de felicidad todo el corazón de Sasuke.

Sasuke:

_**Juegan los momentos**_

_**Heridas sin palabras**_

_**Heridas con palabras**_

_**Sin apenas decir nada**_

_**Apenas dices nada**_

_**Y nada es suficiente**_

_**Piensa que es demente**_

_**Hacer caso a la gente**_

¿Uchia Sasuke había escrito eso? Realmente era enternecedor el tono que utilizo para cantar aquella pequeña estrofa y para sorpresa de muchos, tenía una voz muy afinada. El público estaba sorprendido, el aspecto de ese chico era más bien rudo y no tenía cara de tener muchos amigos, pero su rostro se había transformado, era de ¿Amor?

Naruto seguía estático, como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de pasar, ver a Sasuke de ese modo era algo difícil de asimilar, más para él que le conocía hace ya bastantes años…

Hitomi Y Sasuke: _**Y yo**_

_**Si tu no estas**_

_**Ya no se estar**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Te hice llorar ojos de cielo**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Robe de tus labios un te quiero**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname**_

Gaara se paro junto a su amigo y tomo su mano, sabia de ante mano que Naruto estaba coladito hasta los huesos por ese hombre, y no sabía como iría a reaccionar su amigo ante tal declaración de amor por parte del moreno.

Naruto miro a Gaara, sus ojos azules parecían perdidos, buscando una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se formularon en su cabeza en esos minutos, Gaara solo le sonrío tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, quien devolvió una leve sonrisa y volvió a deleitarse con la figura de aquel muchacho que le había robado el corazón .Aunque Gaara no le creyera mucho a Sasuke y realmente le cayera horrible, con esto se había ganado una segunda oportunidad con él, es decir, la primera impresión no había sido la mejor, pero Gaara estaba dispuesto a averiguar cuanto estaba dispuesto a dar Sasuke por su mejor amigo, ya que por ningún motivo permitiría que alguien dañara a Naruto, se lo había prometido.

Se acerco al oído de su amigo y susurro.

**-Ese Uchia se ha ganado una segunda oportunidad conmigo.-**Naruto sin quitar la vista de Sasuke sonrío ante las palabras del pelirrojo, sabía muy bien que para Gaara las segundas oportunidades no existían.

**-Quizás…-**Musito Naruto.- **Quizás si se la merezca.-**Mirando a Hitomi… ¿Quién sería ella? ¿Qué relación tendría con Sasuke?

Sasuke: _**Sigo tus pisadas**_

_**Aunque a veces me pierdo**_

_**Me pierdo en mil preguntas**_

_**Y siempre acabo huyendo**_

_**Porque salir corriendo**_

_**Si te llevo aquí adentro**_

_**Hoy te hecho de menos**_

_**Pero es que tengo miedo**_

Sasuke POV

_Naruto…mi corazón late a mil por hora, no sé si esta es la mejor forma de decirte lo mucho que me importas, lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Tengo miedo! ¿No lo notas? Me aterroriza la idea de que sientas algo por Sakura, o que Itachi de alguna forma logre alejarte de mí. Eres tan maravilloso, y sé que no soy el único que lo nota. Amor si pudieras entender lo difícil que se me hace expresarte todo…_

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, el sentimiento expresado en esas letras era evidente, ya algunas y algunos de los que presenciaban el concierto tenía enrojecidos los ojos y más de alguna lágrima se había escapado. La emoción era casi general, casi, pues entre los presentes se encontraba una oji-verde que no se sentía para nada feliz frente a la declaración de Sasuke.

Sakura POV

_¡Maldito Sasuke! Pero si crees que con está cancioncita podrás conquistar del todo a Naruto, esta muy equivocado, por que yo le voy a dar todo aquello que tú jamás podrás darle. Ganaste la batalla, pero la guerra será toda mía, o dejare de llamarme Haruno Sakura. _

Hitomi Y Sasuke: _**Y yo**_

_**Si tu no estas**_

_**Ya no se estar**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Te hice llorar ojos de cielo**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Robe de tus labios un te quiero**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname**_

Hitomi camino hasta un extremo del escenario, y la luz quedo solo sobre Sasuke haciéndolo ver extremadamente hermoso, o al menos así lo definió Naruto es su mente. Sasuke se voltio a ver a Naruto a los ojos, esos ojos azules que no habían dejado de mirarlo ni por un instante. El tiempo se detuvo, Los ojos de Naruto se enrojecieron, y siento las enormes ganas de correr donde Sasuke y besarlo, que todo el mundo supiera que lo amaba con todo su corazón, que podía irse todo el mundo a la mierda y a él no le importaría. Lo amaba ¡Maldita sea! Lo amaba, amaba esos ojos negros, ahora sin brillo por la tristeza, adoraba esas manos, esa boca…esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él… No era perfecto…Sabía que Sasuke no cambiaría…o al menos eso quería creer…Por que el Sasuke que estaba frente a él, no era el que el conocía, este era un Sasuke vulnerable, uno arrepentido…

Sasuke le miro más intensamente…

Sasuke: _**Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí**_

_**Sabes que no puedo, no sin ti**_

Las lágrimas cayeron por las tostadas mejillas del rubio, y pudo divisar como una rebelde lágrima surco la mejilla derecha de Sasuke…la que se perdió en su camino. Sasuke se volteo hacia el público y camino hacia Hitomi, para tomarla de la mano y terminar de cantar.

Sasuke POV

_Naruto…Esto es todo…No sé que más hacer…No me has querido escuchar…Sé que no he sido claro contigo, sé que me he equivocado y estoy realmente arrepentido, pero debes tratar de entender, que una persona que jamás a amado, al sentirlo, siente demasiado miedo de perder aquella felicidad…Te amo…_

Hitomi y Sasuke: _**Y yo**_

_**Si tu no estas**_

_**Ya no se estar**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Te hice llorar ojos de cielo**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Robe de tus labios un te quiero**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Te hice llorar ojos de cielo**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Si alguna vez**_

_**Robe de tus labios un te quiero**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname...**_

La canción termino, todo el público aplaudió eufórico. Sasuke y Hitomi hicieron una reverencia, se miraron y abrazaron.

-**Espero haber podido ayudarte Sasuke.-**La chica susurro en su odio.

**-Eso espero yo también, de todas formas muchas gracias, sin ti jamás habría podido hacer algo como esto.-**Se rompió el abrazo y se sonrieron.

Entre ambos se paro la presentadora visiblemente emocionada, el público no dejaba de aplaudir.

-**Realmente nos han sorprendido estos 2 chicos.-**La presentadora se seco una lágrima.-**Al pareceré Sasuke esta muy enamorado ¿no?-** Sasuke enrojeció ante tan pregunta, la verdad…eso creía, pero eso solo debía decírselo a su rubio.

**-Bueno…-**Se quedo en silencio.-**Solo deseo que me perdone.-** La presentadora le sonrió y agrego.-**Creo que ha quedado más que claro que Sasuke-kun esta arrepentido y adora a la persona a quien escribió esta canción, ¡Un aplauso más fuerte para ambos! **

El aplauso se hizo sentir, y Hitomi tomo de la mano y Sasuke y comenzaron a bajar del escenario, bien, el gran momento había llegado, Hitomi se había parado frente a Naruto quien aún estaba estupefacto y con la mano de Gaara agarrada. La morena los miro y sonrió tiernamente, Sasuke parecía un niño pequeño escondido detrás de su amiga, sin poder levantar la mirada para mirar esos pozos azules.

**-Naruto, espero que te haya gustado nuestra interpretación.-**Dijo mientras tironeaba a Sasuke para que mirara a Naruto, pero este seguía tras de ella.-**Sasuke es muy bueno escribiendo letras, me ha dicho que se la a escrito a alguien que quiere mucho ¿Qué crees tú?-**El rubio le miro ruborizado sin saber que responder, aunque a la vista de todos era evidente que Sasuke se la había escrito a él, no podía convencerse aún de aquello.

**-¿Naruto?-**Hitomi busco su mirada, mas Naruto solo las esquivaba.- **Realmente ustedes son bien idiotas.-**Lazo de pronto.- **Uyyyy me desesperan.-**Tomo a Sasuke por los hombre y lo puso frente a Naruto, provocando una tensión entre ambos chicos, miro a Gaara quien de inmediato entendió y soltó a Naruto, Hitomi les sonrió y miro a Gaara quien camino junto a ella lejos de nuestra pareja.

**-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar, Naruto?-**Este solo asintió y siguió a Sasuke hasta los camarines, entraron y cerraron la puerta con llave para no ser interrumpidos por nadie.

-**Naruto yo…-**Trato de hablar Sasuke, pero para variar nada salía de sus labios.

**-Joven, no sabía que cantara tan bien.-**Sasuke le miro desconcertado, viendo una tierna sonrisa en los labios de Naruto..

**-Naruto…que te he estado diciendo ¡Deja las formalidades por favor!-**Sasuke se acerco un poco a él, Naruto bajo la mirada, el moreno levanto la barbilla de Naruto con su mano derecha para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos cielo, algo aguados, Sasuke se sintió acongojado frente a tanta negativa del rubio, así que decidió simplemente hablar, esta era su ultima oportunidad.-

**-Escribí esa canción pensando en ti.-**Comenzó.-**Sé que no soy un ejemplo de pareja, estoy consiente de que mereces algo mejor de lo que te he dado Naruto- **Bajo la mirada.-**Pero…siento miedo…de perderte…-**Un sonrojo se dibujo en las blancas mejillas del Uchia, mientras Naruto se sentía en un sueño.-**Sakura me exaspera con su afán de estar cerca de ti… Siento celos…-**Levanto la mirada esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo obtuvo silencio, silencio que lo estaba comenzando a cabrear.

-¡**Vamos dobe dime algo! Que no he hecho el ridículo frente a toda esta gente solo para que te quedes callado.-**Naruto parecía ido, Sasuke estaba apunto de salir por la puerta y decirle a su amiga que el plan había fallado, cuando Naruto hablo.

**-Sasuke yo…¡Que quieres que te diga!-**Sasuke le miro desconcertado, Naruto jamás reaccionaba así.-**Primero eres un maldito desgraciado, y de un segundo a otro te transformas en el novio perfecto, nadie puede asimilar eso de un momento a otro.-**Naruto tapo su boca, jamás le había hablado de esa manera a Sasuke, se había puesto a su nivel, le había dicho todo lo que pensaba, y Sasuke más que furioso parecía impactado.-

-**Naruto…-**La cara de Sasuke estaba para ser fotografiado, su cara de sorpresa era inmensa.-

**-Sasuke…Yo…Perdonadme no debía hablarte así…-**Dijo sonrojado y tratando de que Sasuke no le mirara.-

**-¡No! Eso es lo que quiero, que me digas las cosas Naruto, que me trates como un igual, que dejes de verme como tú amo, y comiences a verme a mi**.- Se acerco a Naruto…-**Vuelve conmigo Naruto…**

Naruto no sabía que decir, sentía ganas de golpearlo y abrazarlo, solo siguió sus instintos y lo abrazo, como hace mucho no lo hacía, respiro aquel aroma, esa calidez, e mucho tiempo ambos volvieron a sentirse vivos.

**-Volveré contigo Sasuke…-**Dijo con su rostro escondido entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno.

Sasuke volvió a respirar tranquilo, su alma volvía al cuerpo, y la calidez volvía a su corazón, había valido la pena, todo valía la pena si era por ver sonreí a aquel que le había robado el corazón.

Sus miradas se volvieron a reencontrar, y sus labios deseoso luego de tanto tiempo separados quisieron saludarse, pero tendrían que esperar, pues por parlante se anunciaba que se daría el resultado de la competencia y las bandas debían presentarse en ese instante, sonrieron y tomados de la mano salieron del lugar.

Se juntaron con los demás, quienes solo al ver ese brillito en los ojos de ambos, supieron que las cosas habían vuelto a la tranquilidad.

**-Pido a los participantes que suban al escenario**-Ordenadamente subieron, los chicos quedaron en un extremo del escenario. Naruto estaba totalmente aterrado frente a tantas personas, no sabía en realidad que quería, si que todo terminara rápido para poder besar a Sasuke, o realmente quería ganar.

**-A sido una difícil decisión, pero en este sobre tengo el resultado.-**La típica música de suspenso sonaba. Sasuke solo sostenía la mano de un nervioso Naruto. Shikamaru bostezaba, pensado simplemente en lo problemático que era todo aquello. Gaara y Neji esperaban haber ganado, pues habían ensayado mucho y Temari solo quería ir a celebrar hubiesen o no ganado.

-**Y los ganadores son…**Redoble de tambores.-

**-Maldita perra.-**Dijo Naruto histérico.

**-Naruto cálmate por favor.- **Dijo Gaara poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo…

-¡¡¡¡**Mugiwara kaizoku-dan!!!-**

La cara de Naruto se desfiguro literalmente, y solo supo abrazar a Sasuke quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¡HABIAN GANADO! Temari saltaba de un lado a otro, y Gaara y Neji se sonrieron felices, el público estuvo muy de acuerdo, Shikamaru bosteza.

**-Muchas felicidades Chicos.-**

Los chicos se pararon en frente y agradecieron al público, las otras bandas también se hicieron parte de aquella celebración.

**-Bien chicos, como han ganado el día de hoy, tiene derecho a un cupo en el duelo de bandas nacionales, donde participaran chicos de todo el país, esperamos que ganen aquella competencia, bueno eso sería todo, hasta pronto y disfruten la fiesta.-**

De fondo se sintieron unos fuegos artificiales, habían ganado, ahora debía prepararse para luchar contra bandas mucho mejores, pero ese era un problema del cual se encargarían más tarde, era tarde y todos querían descansar de tan ajetreado día.

Camino a casa todo era felicidad, Naruto y Temari saltaban de un lado a otro imaginando que tan genial sería ganar y ser la mejor banda del país, Los demás solo los observaban.

**-Oigan ya dejen de saltar tanto, me marean.- **Salto Shikamaru, quien fue ignorado por ambos rubios.

**-Mañana por la mañana los instrumentos llegarán a casa.-**Dijo Sasuke.-**La gente de producción se encargara de todo aquello.- ** Y es que en aquel momento todos habían decidió irse caminando a casa, por lo cual Sasuke había organizado todo para que por la mañana llegara todo a las casas de los integrantes del grupo.

La noche estaba estrellada, y comenzaba a helar, de a poco se fueron separando, hasta que nuestra pareja quedo sola.

**-¿Estas feliz Naruto?-**Pregunto el moreno.-

**-¿Feliz? Estoy megahiperultra feliz.-**Rio tomando la mano de Sasuke.

-**Me alegro.-**Abrazo a Naruto por la espalda y caminaron en silencio hasta la mansión Uchia.

-**¿Tienes hambre Sasuke?-**Pregunto mientras entraban a casa.-

**-Emmm si.-**Dijo pensativo.-

-**¿Qué te apetece comer?-**Pregunto inocente Naru.

-**Me apetece comerte a ti.-**Naruto le miro sonrojado.-

-**Idiota.-**

Sasuke lo atrajo hacia el, y sello sus labios en un suave roce, Naruto cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto, puso sus manos sobre la nuca del moreno, mientas este se apodero de su caderas, para sorpresa del rubio Sasuke rompió el contando diciendo.

**-La verdad si tengo hambre, pero cocinare yo esta noche.- **Naruto le miro algo desconfiado.-

**-Sasuke tú nunca has cocinado nada.-**Naruto ya lo sabía, terminarían comiendo pizza.-

**-Tienes razón, mejor pidamos algo para comer.-**Ambos rieron juntos, frente a la agradable sensación de compañía y amor, mañana hablarían de todo, ahora les esperaba una pizza y una película.

Ninguno podía creer lo felices que se sentía al estar juntos, lastima que había algo que cambiaría radicalmente sus vidas en muy poco tiempo.

Chan!

Horror! Soy pésima, pero bueno, Capitulo 7 finalizado! El 8, emmm no se xD no me pidan mucho, que este a quedado horrible.

Un beso para todas y gracias a quiens e ha dado el trabajo de leer esto.

Saluos a Sakumitaaa!

Dejen rr ¡


End file.
